


Jack O'Neill & The Seven Fairies

by Rachel500



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack runs into some trouble off-world but will the Seven Fairies of Avalon save his life and his future with Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc

**Jack O'Neill and the Seven Fairies**

'I have to kill you.'

'Well, it's not as though I haven't heard that before.' Jack O'Neill said caustically. Of course, on the previous occasions – more than he cared to admit to – the words hadn't been uttered in such an apologetic tone nor by a tearful six foot slightly greying Commander. All things considered Commander Bally seemed much more upset by the turn of events than Jack.

Maybe, Jack considered wryly, after eleven years of fighting alien bad guys and running into trouble off world, he was just more prepared for it.

Simple diplomatic mission his ass.

He had known it the moment Hank Landry had spoken those three fateful words that the whole thing was going to end badly. Jack sighed. Which didn't explain why he'd taken the gig of being Earth's senior representative during the interplanetary treaty negotiations with P5R832 otherwise known as Avalonia.

Escape.

That would explain it, he mused absently. Hank's request had saved him from having to attend god only knew how many interminable Christmas parties in Washington. He almost suspected there was some breach in the space-time continuum that allowed for so many of the damned things to be packed into such a short space of time. Maybe there was a time dilation bubble around Washington, maybe that would explain it. He should get Carter to check.

Jack smiled at the thought of his wife, oblivious to the startled reaction of Commander Bally. He still couldn't quite believe Colonel Samantha Carter had married him. It had been three years since they had tied the knot. Of course, Sam had been posted to Atlantis for most of the last year but she had recently returned and although he hated the way she had lost her command because of IOA political shenanigans, he couldn't deny he was pleased she was back in the same galaxy. Sam was currently immersed in helping to complete the latest Earth ship The Phoenix but they had planned to take leave for Christmas; five whole days together. If he didn't get killed first, Jack considered, his mind abruptly returning to the problem at hand.

The mission had seemed to be going well. SG1 had made contact with P5R832 just after the defeat the Ori. Avalonia was a thriving civilisation slightly behind Earth sociologically but they did have some incredible technology at their disposal. The main city was an Ancient treasure trove.

Unsurprisingly, Daniel Jackson had been excited; he believed the planet was the fabled vale of Avalon. Jack suspected that the only person more excited than Daniel had been Vala Mal Doran whose dark eyes lit up with happy avarice whenever P5R832 was mentioned. From the resigned look in Cameron Mitchell's eyes during the briefing Jack had known the young officer was going to spend his entire time following the former thief around P5R832 which was fine with Jack; it left him alone with his former team-mates Teal'c and Daniel.

It had felt like old times sitting in the negotiations with Daniel and Teal'c flanking him, all it had needed was Carter to be perfect. The talks with the stuffy Chancellor Yogal had gone well during the past two weeks even if they had been locked in the same room. Still, Jack had been surprised during lunch to receive an invitation for an audience with the reclusive King in the afternoon. Just Jack; the King wanted to meet leader to leader. Daniel had encouraged him to attend for the good of the relationship and truthfully, Jack had been pleased at the excuse not to have to sit through another afternoon of Daniel and Yogal debating the treaty detail.

Jack had been escorted by Commander Bally through the palace and through some kind of archway that had transported them from the city to a country estate. It was a neat device but Jack hadn't liked the surprise of being transported away from his team especially since a discreet attempt to radio had confirmed his suspicion that he had been transported out of range. The initial meeting with King Vizar had gone well though. Vizar had been charming if cold. Tall, thin and dark, he had reminded Jack a little too much of Ba'al and the grand gold robes and polished smarm hadn't done anything to dispel the similarity.

Vizar had taken him on a tour which had ended in the Ancient throne room complete with a chair that Jack recognised all too well. The room had lit up like the proverbial Christmas tree as soon as Jack had entered it and Vizar had suddenly turned from gracious host to unreasonable tyrant. Bally, who had been accompanying them, had been ordered to take Jack into the woods and kill him. Jack had been zapped with something and evidently bundled out into the forest by Bally. He had woken up a few minutes before in the snowy clearing with a headache and the military commander stood over him with a gun.

Jack swept his old olive cap off his head and ran a hand through the short white strands. 'You don't have to kill me.' He offered, waving his cap at the other commander.

'He's my King.' Bally responded gruffly. He tugged on the dull grey uniform tunic he was wearing. 'I must carry out his order.'

'Would you at least tell me why I'm going to be killed?' Jack asked brusquely.

Bally sighed. 'There is a legend among our people…'

'Of course there is.' Jack muttered unhappily.

'It is said that one day King Arthur would return to save our world from a dark threat.' Bally said. 'The legend says that it will herald the rise of a new Kingdom and an era of peace.'

'OK,' Jack said slowly, 'and what does that have to do with killing me?'

'In the legend, Arthur will be identified when the throne room shines like a Sun upon his entry.'

'Ah.' Jack sighed with understanding. He looked around and saw the stump of an old tree, he knocked off as much of the snow as he could and sat down tiredly. 'So, King Visa thinks I'm Arthur because the throne room lit up when I walked into it.'

'Yes.' Bally nodded. 'He fears that you are here to take his throne.'

Jack pressed his lips together as he took stock. According to the legend he was here to save this world from destruction. He was beginning to understand why Bally was so distressed at the idea of killing him; Vizar had just ordered the soldier to kill the legendary Arthur.

'Bally,' Jack gestured at him with his cap again, 'if this legend is right and you kill me, your world will be doomed.'

Bally's shoulders stiffened. 'I am a servant of the King; I must carry out his order.'

'Hey, believe me,' Jack said quickly, 'I'm a soldier too. I know all about duty.' He stood up, keeping his own eyes affixed to Bally's. 'And I know all about carrying out orders that leave a bad taste in your mouth and enough guilt sitting in your gut that you could swim in it.' He paused and pointed at the other man. 'But I also know there are times when you have to make a choice; when there is something more important at stake than simply carrying out the immediate order.'

He could see his words were getting through to Bally; the gun had been lowered slightly.

'You don't want to do this and doom your world.' Jack concluded. 'You don't want to be the man who killed the Arthur of your legends.'

Bally held his gaze and slowly lowered his weapon the rest of the way. 'I will not kill you.'

Jack let out a breath slowly in relief. 'OK.' He looked around the forest. Immediate crisis averted he figured he needed to get off the planet as soon as he could which meant getting back to the Stargate. 'Is there any way we can get back to the city?'

'No.' Bally shook his head. 'The only portal is within the Royal palace. It is too dangerous. If the King discovers you live, he will kill us both.'

'So what do you suggest?' Jack snapped in frustration.

Something howled in the distance and their heads swivelled to the sound.

Bally swallowed hard. 'It is said that these woods are haunted by the seven Fairies of Avalon.'

Jack sighed heavily. More legends; just what he didn't need.

'It is said that they protect Arthur.'

'Right.' Jack sighed. 'Bally, we need to work something out here…'

'You are right.' Bally turned back to him with a grimace, and a look of determination in his blue eyes that worried Jack. 'It has been an honour, General O'Neill.'

Jack caught Bally raising the weapon out of a corner of his eye even as he shook his head. 'Bally…'

The white beam shot across the clearing and hit Jack square in the chest. He felt his vision greying, fading to blackness. His last thought as he lost his hold on consciousness was of his wife. 'Carter.' He murmured, and knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchell looked at his watch and back at Daniel with a frown. 'When did General O'Neill say he'd be back?'

'Oh,' Daniel looked up from his treaty notes and blinked owlishly, 'he didn't, I guess.'

Mitchell closed his eyes and counted to ten. He loved his team-mates, he did, but he'd long since passed the awestruck admiration stage of working with his heroes and while he knew that they'd been at the whole Stargate gig longer than he had – hell, longer than anyone, their habit of being blindly sangfroid about off-world protocol – protocol they had written – was occasionally frustrating. 'Has he checked in?'

'He has not.' Teal'c answered from his position at the conference table. He passed Daniel a book and inclined his head at Mitchell. 'You are concerned.'

Daniel didn't even bother glancing up again as he scribbled. 'I'm sure Jack's fine. If he'd run into trouble he would have radioed.'

'If he's fine then why hasn't he checked in?' Mitchell countered. He ignored how tightly his hand was clenched around his weapon.

'That is a good question.' Vala agreed jumping up to sit on the large table beside Daniel who shot her a look and proceeded to ignore her. She plucked a grape-like fruit from a nearby artful bowl and popped it in her mouth.

'Perhaps he is out of range.' Teal'c replied smoothly although a faint frown had replaced the smooth impassivity on his face.

'And that,' Vala pointed at the Jaffa with another grape, 'is a good answer.'

It was a good answer, Mitchell conceded. 'I still don't like it.' He reached for his radio. 'General O'Neill, this is Colonel Mitchell; come in.'

There was no reply.

'Mitchell, we've been here for two weeks working on this treaty.' Daniel said briskly. 'In all that time we've only ever been treated with respect and friendliness. Why do you think that would change now?'

'Hey, look, I'm just saying that it's also the first time any of us have been invited to see the Big Dog.' Mitchell noted, loosening his hold on the gun attached to his vest and waving at Jackson. 'Who knows what protocols they have? Isn't it possible the General might have stumbled over the King's sacred doodad and got thrown into a dungeon?'

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a look.

'Colonel Mitchell may have a point.' Teal'c murmured.

'Or he's just afraid Sam's going to kick his ass if Jack stumbled over the King's sacred doodad and got thrown into a dungeon.' Daniel noted dryly. He slanted an amused look to Mitchell.

Mitchell smiled grimly and gestured at him. 'Laugh it up all you want, Jackson, but if he has stumbled over the King's whatchamacallit and got thrown in a dungeon, and you didn't do anything, how hard do you think Sam's going to kick _your_ ass?' He watched in satisfaction as his barb hit home and the archaeologist flinched.

Vala's dark eyes widened expressively. 'Maybe we should make some discreet enquiries as to the whereabouts of the General?'

'Good idea.' Daniel got up and she jumped down.

Teal'c rose from his chair.

Mitchell ducked his head to hide his smile. _Finally._ He spun on his heel and made for the grand double doors. They suddenly opened from the other side before he could reach them.

Yogal hurried in. He was an odd duck in Mitchell's eyes. Tall, thin with large brown eyes and a hawk-like nose. He had tufts of hair over a dome-like head and was always dressed in the same purple robe. Yogal had always acted like he had a poker up his butt so his evident panic sent all of Mitchell's instincts onto high alert. The military guy, Bally, beside him didn't look much better. He was tense, hands behind his back.

'Chancellor Yogal. Commander Bally.' Daniel greeted them formally as they all halted in the space between the door and the table. His brow creased with concern. 'Is something wrong?'

'I'm afraid so.' Bally answered gruffly. He slowly brought his hands to the front.

Mitchell stared at the bloodied green cap that Bally handed to a white faced Daniel.

'This is Jack's cap.' Daniel said faintly.

'General O'Neill,' Bally stopped abruptly before he gathered his strength and continued, 'the General and the King were out hunting in the forest at the King's estate.' He stared at the cap. 'There was a terrible attack from a pack of wild borovs chasing the Mula they were stalking. The King…the King was in danger. Your General – he stepped in and…' he stopped again and Mitchell saw the tears glistening in his dark eyes. 'The borovs carried him away before anyone could stop them. We searched the forest but,' he waved at the cap, 'this was all we found.'

Daniel looked down at the cap and shook his head. Teal'c placed a hand on his shoulder. Vala laid a hand over his arm.

'There's no body?' Mitchell checked, his jaw tightening with tension. 'You haven't found a body?'

'No but,' Bally straightened as he met Mitchell's gaze, 'nobody survives a borov attack.'

'The King is saddened at the loss of General O'Neill.' Yogal said anxiously. 'He cannot fully express the magnitude of his gratitude at the General's bravery. If it had not been for his quick action, our world would be mourning the loss of a great King.'

'With your permission,' Mitchell stated clearly, 'I'd like to take some men and search the forest for the General. He's a very resourceful man. If anyone could survive this attack it would be him.'

Yogal and Bally looked at each other while Teal'c looked at him curiously.

Yogal turned back to Mitchell and cleared his throat loudly. 'You have to understand that the King's country palace lies on sacred ground. I'm afraid it simply isn't possible.'

'Yeah, we get it.' Mitchell muttered.

'Obviously we will suspend treaty negotiations for a period of mourning and you will need to return home to relay this most tragic news.' Yogal said formally, drawing their attention again. 'We will resume in seven days.'

'Right.' Mitchell said dryly. He looked at Daniel but the older man's eyes were affixed to the cap he held. He sighed. 'Could you give us a moment, please?'

Yogal gave a small bow. 'We will leave you.'

They left closing the doors behind them.

'I was joking.' Daniel said disbelievingly. He was staring at the cap. 'I mean, I was joking and he was….'

'Jackson,' Mitchell said firmly, 'I need you to hold it together.'

'You do not believe them.' Teal'c stated, regarding Mitchell with approval.

Mitchell held his gaze. 'Neither do you.'

Daniel raised his shocked eyes. 'I…you…' he frowned, 'what?'

'They don't believe the pack of lies the Avalonians just told us, darling.' Vala said soberly.

Daniel shook his head and closed his eyes briefly before he reopened them again. 'You don't believe that Jack's dead?'

'I don't believe he got carried away by a pack of bovors, whatever they are, no.' Mitchell said clearly.

'Bovors are a bear-like creature with big claws.' Daniel replied absently. His eyes moved to Teal'c seeking confirmation. Mitchell would have felt slighted but he wasn't entirely sure he didn't need the Jaffa's confirmation himself.

'They are lying, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said with enough authority to settle the room.

Daniel nodded and took a deep breath. 'So what do we do?'

'Well, I'm going to bet dollars to donuts that they have no intention of letting us into that forest.' Mitchell said.

'What forest?' Vala asked plaintively. 'Unless I've missed something, we're in the middle of a city.'

'They must have transported somewhere else.' Daniel answered.

Mitchell could see from the look in the man's eyes that Jackson was thinking and thinking hard. 'Out of the city?'

'Definitely.' Daniel agreed. He slumped back, resting against the edge of the conference room table.

'It would explain why General O'Neill is unable to contact us by radio.' Teal'c noted. He shifted, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

'So, what?' Mitchell asked. 'We leave and come back in a ship?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Vala commented.

'Let's grab our stuff and get out of here.' Mitchell ordered. 'The sooner we leave…'

'The sooner we can come back and rescue Jack.' Daniel concluded with a firm nod.

They packed up and made arrangements to leave through the Stargate. They kept up the pretence of believing the Avalonians' story. They didn't want to alert them to their plan. The gate room was a familiar and welcome sight as they trooped down the ramp to the quizzical face of General Landry.

'SG1. You're early.' Landry took in their sombre faces. 'Where is General O'Neill?'

'We need to debrief immediately, sir.' Mitchell said without hesitation.

'Briefing room now.' Landry ordered. He led the way.

Mitchell handed off his weapons at the door to the waiting Sergeant. He skipped up the stairs and took a chair at the table. His fingers tapped restlessly as the others took their places.

Daniel placed the bloody cap on the table top and Landry stared at it speculatively.

'OK,' Landry clasped his hands and leaned forward, 'does someone want to tell me what's going on here?'

'Jack received an invitation to join the Avalonian King for an audience.' Daniel explained before Mitchell could speak. 'He was gone all afternoon. Colonel Mitchell raised concerns at the length of time he had been absent when he returned from exploring the city and we were just about to go look for Jack when…' his voice trailed away.

Landry looked at Mitchell.

'Chancellor Yogal and Commander Bally turned up and claimed General O'Neill had been killed by a pack of bears in a hunting accident, sir.' Mitchell motioned toward the cap. 'Bally said they'd looked for a body but only found the cap.'

Landry reached forward and picked it up. He waved an Airman forward. 'Get this to Doctor Lam. Tell her I want a full forensic work-up.'

'Yes, sir.' The Airman left with the cap.

'I take it you don't believe the Avalonians' tale of General O'Neill's demise?' Landry said in clipped gruff tones.

'No, sir.' Mitchell shook his head.

Vala nodded in agreement. 'While I wouldn't claim to be an expert on lying…'

Teal'c's eyebrow shot up.

'…I have to say the whole thing was very unbelievable.' Vala concluded. 'And, of course, very over dramatic with the cap; that's what really gave them away. It was too much. Now perhaps a torn piece of his jacket with some claw marks…' she halted as she realised everyone was staring at her.

Landry cleared his throat and faced Mitchell. 'What's the plan?'

'We believe General O'Neill was transported away from the city to another part of the planet, sir.' Mitchell jumped in.

'We're now sure how.' Daniel added, anticipating Landry's question. 'They do have a lot of Ancient technology though so it's not out of the realms of possibility.'

'We need a ship, sir.' Mitchell leaned forward over the table. 'We can scan the planet for the General's sub-dermal locator beacon and beam him aboard.'

'Good plan.' Landry commented dryly.

'Thank you, sir.' Mitchell responded. 'But there's a but isn't there?'

'There are no ships available.' Landry said. 'The Daedalus is in Pegasus; the Apollo is on a humanitarian mission for the displaced people of P9S641 and the Odyssey is patrolling the Supergate.' He spread his hands out. 'It's going to be a week for any of them to even get to P5R832 and that's without coming back here to pick you up.'

Mitchell slumped back in his chair.

All of the team looked despondent.

'The Phoenix.' Daniel said suddenly.

Teal'c looked at him approvingly.

Mitchell nodded enthusiastically. 'He's right, sir. The Phoenix is in orbit.'

'And unfinished.' Landry stressed.

'She's finished enough, sir.' Mitchell said pleadingly. 'All we need is hyperdrive and beam technology.'

Landry looked back at him for a long moment and then round the table. He rose swiftly. 'I'll call the President.'

'Uh, General?' Daniel stood up. 'Someone needs to inform Sam about Jack.'

Landry held the archaeologist's gaze. 'I assume you're volunteering, Doctor Jackson?'

Daniel nodded jerkily.

Landry agreed with a sharp nod. He disappeared into his office. Daniel made for the control room with the rest of SG1 on his heels.

Walter Harriman followed Daniel's request for a secure connection to The Phoenix.

Mitchell hung back allowing Daniel and Teal'c to take the lead. He counted Sam among his closest friends and knew he would never have made it through everything with the Ori without her, but deep down he knew it had been Daniel's plea for her to return that had brought her back to SG1. Daniel and Teal'c were family; her brothers.

'Sam.' Daniel greeted the smiling visage of the blonde Air Force officer quickly.

'Daniel.' Sam grinned at him, clearly delighted at the unexpected call. 'I wasn't expecting you guys to be back for another few days…'

'Sam.' Daniel broke in.

He didn't need to say anything more; Mitchell could see the realisation dawn in her blue eyes.

'What's happened?' Sam asked soberly.

'O'Neill is missing.' Teal'c informed her when Daniel remained quiet.

Sam absorbed the news calmly. 'Missing?'

'He was invited to meet the Avalonian King. He was gone all afternoon.' Daniel explained. 'We were about to go look for him when the Avalonians turned up and tried to tell us he was dead – we don't believe them.'

'You don't?' Sam checked. 'Why?'

'They lied.' Teal'c said simply.

Sam took a moment to compose herself. 'What's the plan?'

Mitchell inched forward into the camera shot. 'We want to take The Phoenix and scan the planet; beam the General aboard when we find him.'

She nodded. 'We'll be ready.'

'Sam…' Daniel stopped as though unsure what to say.

A gleam of determination in Sam's blue eyes burned fiercely through the monitor. 'We'll find him, Daniel.' It was a promise; one Mitchell figured she intended to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Awareness came back to Jack slowly but the sensation of being incredibly uncomfortable and cold finally pierced the fog around his brain. Events rushed back to him and he opened his eyes hurriedly. The fading light seemed bright and he closed them again.

'Oy.' He clapped a hand over his face. He sat up slowly and opened his eyes more cautiously. His gaze landed on the stump he had sat on earlier. He was still in the forest, in the clearing. A fresh layer of snow covered the ground around him and iced the tops of the fern trees around him. Jack got to his feet, groaning as his stiff body protested. He shook off the damp snow that clung to his green BDUs and shivered violently. He rubbed his arms vigorously; jumped up and down to get his blood pumping round his body. He guessed the temperature was heading towards zero and would only get worse.

'OK, O'Neill,' Jack said out loud, 'what do you have and what do you need?' He had damp BDUs but he also had the contents of his vest; matches, a monocular, spare ammunition but no gun, some medical supplies, string, a few energy bars, and a penknife. His jacket pockets offered other treasures and he quickly pulled out his fingerless gloves. He shoved his hands into them and found his watch-cap which he swiftly tugged over his head. He felt instantly warmer. He needed a fire and some shelter for the night or he was going to freeze, Jack mused.

His eyes zeroed in on a flash as the light hit something metal by the stump. He walked over to investigate and breathed a sigh of relief. Tucked behind the stump was a canvass bag with a large knife peeking out from the opening. Jack blew on his cold fingers and untied the cord around the top of the bag to get to its contents.

The knife was accompanied by an Avalonian stun weapon, a blanket, some fruit, a canteen of water, and an Avalonian fire-starting kit. Evidently Bally had wanted Jack to survive the night. He opened the canteen and took a single large gulp before replacing the cap. With the snow he figured he wouldn't dehydrate but there was no point in wasting supplies.

Jack looked at the fading light as he walked around the clearing to keep warm. He was torn on whether to remain in the clearing or whether to head out into the forest. If whatever story Bally had concocted hadn't convinced the King, it was possible he would be joined any minute by the Avalonian army. But there again, the forest was unknown terrain and Jack didn't like the idea of traversing it in the dark.

Stay, Jack decided. He could build a lean to for the night just off the clearing; build a small fire. He would move at first light.

He set to work. He found a good spot on the far side. A massive evergreen tree suggested a natural shelter. The ground underneath was cold and damp but better than the rest of the area. Jack used the large knife to hack off some more branches from the other side and quickly tied them together with the string to create a simple wall. He leaned it up on the tree and was pleased with the compact shelter. It was barely big enough for him but it would do.

Jack paused in his work and took a drink of water. He could feel the beginnings of hunger pangs in his stomach and he ignored them. He worried a little about the sweat he had worked up. Sweat, damp clothes and freezing temperatures were not a good combination. He needed to focus on the fire next, Jack determined.

The leaves and twigs on the ground were too damp for kindling and he ignored them. He went from tree to tree hacking off shards of bark and low branches that had managed to stay relatively dry. He found pine cones under the trees and picked them up. He used one of the branches to clear an area near to his shelter – close enough that the warmth would travel but far enough away that any stray spark wouldn't set it alight. He used the handle of the knife to create a small hole in the ground, quickly laid the kindling into it. The Avalonian fire kit was good and within a few minutes he had a cheerful fire blazing.

He wrapped himself in the blanket, set out the fruit and placed the canvass bag on the ground. He sat down and ate, grimacing at the tart, sour flavour of the banana-like object he had eaten. He washed it down with a sip of water. He had saved the rest for breakfast but he wondered if he would be able to stomach it. He would; he had to survive.

His activity over, Jack stared into the flames and allowed himself to dwell on his situation. He was stranded off-world; he had no idea where the Stargate was in relation to his location and he had no idea how to get there. He figured Bally would have spun the team some story to cover his absence so it could be days before anyone seriously considered him missing. Not, Jack thought tiredly, that the Avalonians would probably allow them to look in the right place for him.

His team was smart, he reminded himself briskly. They would figure it out and bring a ship to scan the planet. He would be found and beamed aboard. He just needed to survive until then. Piece of cake, Jack thought determinedly. He was in a forest. There was wildlife for food; the snow provided him with plenty of water. He'd find a better place for shelter. He just needed to stay warm and uninjured. He tucked the blanket around him. He had made it through worse.

Sam would be frantic, Jack mused as he stared into the flames. He knew he would be in her boots. Daniel and Teal'c would be there for her but she would be frantic even if she tried to hide it from them. He grimaced. He knew she would search for an eternity to find him; he knew that and it worried him. He wasn't a field officer anymore; he wasn't supposed to be getting into trouble and causing her worry. Sam counted on him to be there like he had promised. It had taken him a while to work out that her biggest fear was losing him. Weird, Jack considered, since his biggest fear was losing her. Their combined fears had kept them apart for years. Oh, they had said it was the regulations but in hindsight, he could see clearly that the official regs had just given them the excuse they needed to hide from the real truth that they were scared of loving someone and losing them.

He poked a stick at the fire and added some more branches. They popped and hissed in the flames. The smell of pinewood filled his nose. He got up and walked around to warm himself up again. He sat down and watched the flames jump.

It seemed madness that he had almost lost Sam anyway because of his fear. She had come close to marrying a cop because Jack had done a fabulous job of convincing her that he wasn't interested. He'd had grand notions of letting her go so she could be happy. Only she hadn't been happy at all. He'd been so blindly trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing that he'd completely lost sight of _her_. He hadn't seen her misery; hadn't seen how hurt she'd been at his letting go. The moment when he had realised; when Sam had found the courage to face him with it; that moment was etched into his mind.

It was in the past and it was best not to dwell, Jack thought briskly. He and Sam had acknowledged the mistakes they had made and they had put them behind them. He had made an attempt to retire only to find his plan scuppered by their old CO's wish to do the same. The President had offered Jack Homeworld Security. He had only taken it on the understanding that he intended to pursue a relationship with Carter and luckily the President had agreed. He had transferred the command of the SGC back to the Pentagon, with Homeworld Security retaining only an oversight role. Sam had moved to Area 51 to put even more layers between them. They had married quickly, both certain that they wanted each other. Just as well, Jack thought, given Sam's return to SG1 when the Ori threatened.

Their marriage was everything to Jack. It was the centre of his world; Sam was the centre of his world. It took work especially since until recently theirs had been a long distance relationship. The year she had spent in Atlantis had been hard. He had refrained from visiting because he had known she wanted to prove she could do it alone. There had been calls and visits home but it hadn't been enough. The past few months since she had come back had been blissful. With her work on The Phoenix being in orbit, Sam had been able to live from any location on Earth so she had stayed with him in Washington.

He shifted on the cold ground. They were trying for a baby. Not seriously in the sense of taking body temperatures and wearing loose underwear but simply leaving it to fate. They had discussed it at length for a long, long time. Neither of them had been certain about it. He had been unsure he could handle the terrifying responsibility given the loss of his son; she had been concerned about balancing their lives. But the more they had talked, the more they had both realised they would love a child. He had realised he wanted a child with her; to see her belly round with their baby. He didn't need it but it would be the proverbial cherry on top of the cake. Sam had agreed. So, they were leaving it to fate and so far, fate hadn't produced a baby. They were both aware that time was against them; maybe it wouldn't happen for them. He couldn't deny the pang of disappointment at that thought.

He yawned suddenly. He added more wood to the fire and rearranged the makeshift camp. He crawled into his shelter, once again placing the heavy canvass bag between him and the ground. He wrapped the blanket tightly around him. He set the alarm on his watch to wake him every hour. He needed to ensure he didn't die of hypothermia in his sleep. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

A rustling sound had them opening again suspiciously. A wolf-life creature limped into the clearing. Jack reached for the stun weapon slowly. The wolf sniffed around the ground before it slumped into a lying position on the other side of the fire. Strange, thought Jack, fire usually scared wildlife away yet the wolf seemed to have been attracted to its warmth. He should stun it to make sure it didn't attack in the night. Jack hesitated. It looked tired. And cold. He lowered the weapon. Judgement was the first thing to go, he told himself with an annoyed sigh. He closed his eyes.

The knowledge of his situation hovered on the periphery of his dreams as the cold seeped through the shelter walls, through the blanket and his clothes; down deep into his bones. The beeping of his watch went unnoticed as the night went on. He was so tired.

Memories floated through his head. Carter's salute as she reported for duty; her offer to arm wrestle…the wormhole glistening in front of them, lighting up her face, her eyes alive with wonder and awe…Antarctica and her body snuggled up against his; warmth seeping through him slowly.

Jack woke with a start. He pressed his lips together and worked up some moisture in his dry mouth. He coughed. He slowly scrubbed his face with the tips of his cold fingers, absently noting the stubble on his jaw. The sun was just beginning to rise; the sky was a myriad of colour; blues, purples, yellows and oranges. It was beautiful. He needed to move. He looked out of the shelter to check for the wolf and froze.

The wolf was gone but the fire was burning steadily. He could not remember getting up to tend it.

He frowned and inched out of the shelter. He warmed himself by the flames; sipping water and letting his joints loosen. His eyes tracked the wolf's paw prints out of the camp. He figured he could do worse than follow them. He banked the fire; retrieved his string from the branches of his shelter. He scattered the branches around and used one to brush the ashes over the clearing and smothered them with snow. He packed up the canvass bag and headed out.

The tracks led into a dense part of the forest and Jack kept a note of the compass position; he didn't want to end up walking in circles. He kept his pace slow and even, aware of the sharp fresh air filling his lungs with each step he took; the crunch of the snow beneath his feet. His limbs were warming up with the hike as the air temperature rose with the sun but he could feel the chill.

He had been walking for over an hour when he came across the lake. It stretched out in front of him like silver glass, a faint mist rising over the water. He admired it while he rested, eating the last of the fruit. He tested the taste of the water cautiously. It was fresh if slightly bitter. He refilled his canteen and used one of the purification tablets secreted in one of his vest pockets. It would do. He walked on, following the curve of the lake's edge. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and the clearing where Bally had left him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam settled back in the central chair of The Phoenix and stared ahead at the distorted light created by the hyperdrive. It had taken longer than she had hoped before the orders had come through to make their way to P5R832, not that the two hours would make that much difference as it was a long journey even at maximum speed. One night of that journey had already passed but time couldn't pass quickly enough for Sam.

Ostensibly, she and The Phoenix were acting as a glorified taxi for SG1. Landry had been very specific; Sam was to temporarily command The Phoenix and provide transportation; Mitchell had command of the search and rescue for General O'Neill in the event they had to go planet-side. Her jaw clenched. It was protocol. She was Jack's wife. She shouldn't be in charge of the SAR. She knew that. Heck, it had been hard enough to remain objective back when Jack had been no more than her CO and she hadn't known he loved her as much as she loved him.

She shifted in the chair. She appreciated why she wasn't in charge of the SAR but it still irked her. She knew Cam would do everything he could; that SG1 would search for Jack as she would herself but it irked. Hopefully, she reminded herself, there would be no need for a protracted SAR. With any luck The Phoenix would pick up his locator beacon and beam Jack on board without any need to return to the planet.

At least they knew he was alive. Landry had contacted them to confirm the blood on Jack's cap had been some unspecified animal. It substantiated their belief that the Avalonians had lied to them. Jack wasn't dead. He wasn't. Maybe if she kept telling herself that she would make it through the next twenty-four hours without cracking up.

Sam glanced around the bridge. They were operating with essential personnel only. Captain Ashley was on navigation; Major Brown on weapons and systems. Both were good officers, but both had no idea that General O'Neill was anything more to Sam than her old CO and the Head of Homeworld Security. It was hard keeping up the pretence. She let out a tired sigh. Maybe that was the whole point of why she wasn't leading the SAR.

'Hey.' Daniel's quiet greeting had her turning to glance at him as he halted beside her.

'Hey.' Sam replied. He looked tired. She had suggested SG1 try to get some rest a few hours before. Apart from anything it was more difficult to pretend around people who knew the truth of the situation between her and Jack.

'How are we doing?' Daniel crossed his arms and stared out.

'On course and schedule.' Sam replied crisply. 'You couldn't sleep?'

Daniel shook his head. 'I keep going over things in my head.' He looked at her hopefully. 'You want to take a break?'

She was about to refuse but she saw the hope shining out of his blue eyes and sighed. 'Sure.' She pushed herself out of the chair. 'Brown, you have the bridge.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

They made their way to the mess and picked up dessert and coffee. They settled at a table near a window; the hyperdrive streaks brightening the space.

Sam looked over at Daniel. He was pushing the cake he had chosen from one side of the plate to the other. She smiled sympathetically. 'You can't blame yourself, Daniel. You'd been there for weeks without any hint of trouble. There was no reason to assume the worst.'

Daniel shrugged. 'Maybe.' He sighed and gave up on eating, reaching instead for his coffee. 'I was thinking maybe since we defeated the Ori we've gotten too relaxed off-world.'

Sam scooped up some jello and swallowed it. 'You really think so?'

'I know Mitchell thinks so.' Daniel acknowledged ruefully. 'He keeps reminding us we wrote the protocols we're not following.'

Sam hid her smile. Cam had complained to her in private enough times for her to believe that.

'I wasn't even concerned, Sam.' Daniel confessed. 'I was just caught up in the talks. I should have realised there was a problem.'

'The last time I checked, Daniel, you weren't psychic.' Sam reached across the table and caught hold of his hand. 'Let it go. You know Jack's probably gone to ground and is staying safe somewhere just waiting for us to rescue him.'

'You're right.' Daniel squeezed her hand. 'How are you holding up?'

Sam withdrew her hand and focused on her jello. 'I'm fine.'

'Sam.'

'Daniel.'

'You even sound like him sometimes these days.' Daniel noted dryly.

She shot him a look.

Daniel sipped his coffee and met her glare head on. Sam squirmed in her chair and tried to avoid his gaze. 'I'd rather be here than waiting at home.' She admitted. 'That would be worse.'

'It can't be easy for you though.' He looked at her sympathetically. 'Pretending.'

She grimaced and shook her head sending the blond braid she wore swinging. 'No. It isn't.' She sighed heavily, gazing into the remnants of the blue jello.

'Why not just tell everyone?' Daniel wondered.

'It's not that easy, Daniel.' Sam countered. 'Jack's worried until he retires if everyone knows then it will affect how everyone will act around me.' She put her spoon down and pushed the glass away. 'And it's not as though we're allowed to be husband and wife when we're on base together or on a mission together.'

'Protocol.' Daniel sighed. 'You know when I travelled to the alternate universe the first time and found out the other you and Jack were engaged, I couldn't believe it. Not just because of,' he waved his hand expressively, 'but because they'd acted no different to you and Jack; completely professional. It was only when he walked off to, uh…'

'Die?' She supplied dryly.

Daniel nodded. 'It was only then that they allowed themselves a hug goodbye.'

'It's not easy sometimes, like now.' Sam said slowly. 'But when we're working together, it's normal so,' she shrugged, 'it's just harder when he's in trouble.'

Daniel reached across and caught her hand. 'We're going to find him.'

They smiled at each other.

The sound of someone else entering the mess had them both turning. Neither of them was surprised to see Teal'c at the doorway.

The Jaffa made his way over to their table and sat down beside Sam. He placed his own hand over Daniel's and Sam's.

'It is a most difficult time, Samantha Carter.' Teal'c said softly. 'But I am confident we will find O'Neill; he is most resourceful.'

Sam slipped her free arm around his muscular arm and hugged him. 'Thanks, Teal'c.' She looked back at Daniel. 'Both of you.'

'What are family for?' Daniel said gently.

'Indeed.' Teal'c intoned.

They all smiled, and if their smiles were a little forced they ignored it.

Sam straightened and swiped at her eyes surreptitiously. 'Tell me about Avalonia.'

'They're fascinating.' Daniel immediately replied. 'They're obviously part of the communities Merlin seeded in the universe but, for some reason, they were able to discover and incorporate the Ancient technology into their development.'

'Which means?' prompted Sam, reaching for her drink as Teal'c snagged Daniel's abandoned cake and began to eat it.

'Which means that sociologically they still have a kingdom, still have some arcane laws but technologically they use Ancient weaponry and technology. They don't understand some of it, all of it,' Daniel gestured with his mug, 'but they use it.'

'Why do you think the King asked to meet with Jack?' Sam asked.

'They're all about protocol.' Daniel murmured. 'We were told when we first started the treaty negotiations that the King would not be present at all and that we would only deal with Yogal.' He stopped and took a drink. 'I think when we reached the two week mark maybe we passed some kind of protocol time limit; maybe the King was curious.'

'You didn't run into him at all in the palace?' Sam questioned curious.

'No.' Daniel shook his head.

'We were not permitted to enter the King's quarters.' Teal'c said.

Daniel nodded in agreement. 'There was this archway and we weren't permitted to go beyond it.'

'Vala didn't attempt to sneak in?' Sam questioned surprised.

Teal'c inclined her head. 'Daniel Jackson threatened to have her removed from SG1 should she try such an action.'

Sam nodded; that explained why Vala hadn't tried it. She frowned. 'Daniel, you said that Jack had to have been transported somewhere else on the planet?'

'Bally told us Jack had been with the King at his country estate.' Daniel tapped his mug. 'I think that much of his story was true.'

'It would explain why O'Neill was unable to radio for assistance.' Teal'c confirmed.

'Do you have video-tape of the palace?' Sam asked, the kernel of an idea forming in her mind.

'On my laptop.' Daniel said.

Sam pushed her chair back. 'Can you get it and meet me in engineering?'

Ten minutes later, the three of them gathered around Daniel's computer as he played the video. He paused the tape. 'Here.' He pointed at the monitor. 'This is the archway.'

'This is where you all are.' Vala declared loudly as she walked in, still in her black satin pyjamas.

Mitchell trailed behind her in a flight suit. He gave a sympathetic look as Vala squeezed in between an exasperated Daniel and a bemused Sam, and hugged the other woman, resting her dark head on Sam's shoulder.

'I've been searching for you.' Vala said.

'Sam had an idea.' Daniel explained.

Sam traced the archway. 'This reminds me of the archway Maybourne used to transport himself and Jack to a neighbouring moon.' Jack had been missing for weeks that time before she had worked it out.

'I remember that report. You think they're on a moon?' Mitchell asked confused.

'Not necessarily.' Sam qualified. 'But the markings are very similar. Daniel, can you zoom in on the right hand column.'

Daniel followed her instructions. 'That's a key.'

'Yes. It should have some kind of information on it that might help us pinpoint Jack's location.' Sam peered at it. 'I can't make it out.'

'I'll blow it up.' Daniel expanded the zoom. 'That looks like…'

'An island.' Vala said. She raised her head and leaned forward for a better look. 'I've seen this before.'

'It's all over the city.' Mitchell agreed.

'It is?' Daniel asked surprised.

Vala patted his hand. 'If you had ever ventured out from that stuffy old room, you would have seen it too.' She turned to Sam. 'The locals call it the Isle of the Seven.'

'Seven what?' Daniel asked.

'There is a legend that the Isle is haunted by the spirits of Seven Fairies, the protectors of Arthur.' Vala said eagerly. 'Most of the locals really buy into it. They believe that Arthur will return one day.'

'We have a similar myth on Earth that Arthur will return to save England at its time of greatest need.' Daniel muttered. 'What else did you learn in the tavern?'

'Who said it was a tavern?' Vala said defensively.

Daniel raised his eyebrows.

Mitchell waved a hand at him. 'The locals believe that Arthur will return and save the planet from some disaster. They'll recognise Arthur when he…'

'Pulls a sword from the stone?' Sam interjected dryly.

'Actually, no,' Vala shook her head, sending the dark strands flying haphazardly. 'They believe Arthur will be identified when he steps into the throne room on the Isle and it lights up like a Sun.' She beamed proudly.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other.

'That must be it.' Sam said.

Mitchell looked from Daniel to Sam and back again. 'What must be it?'

'It has to be.' Daniel agreed.

'What?' demanded Vala loudly, waving her hands in front of their faces.

'Jack must have entered the throne room.' Daniel explained impatiently. 'He has the Ancient gene so…'

'The throne room lit up.' Sam continued excitedly.

'And the King realised he was hosting a potential Arthur so…' Daniel stopped and shook his head in confusion. 'Why tell us he was dead?'

'Perhaps they intend to keep O'Neill hostage to rescue them when their disaster is at hand.' Teal'c suggested.

'I don't think so, Muscles.' Vala pulled a face. 'If I was Vizar, I would be rather worried that…oh.' Her apologetic eyes landed on Sam.

'You would be worried that Jack was there to usurp your throne.' Sam sighed and rubbed her nose. 'You would have ordered his death.'

'Maybe Muscles is right.' Vala said comfortingly, throwing her arms around Sam and hugging her tightly.

'Even if the King ordered his death,' Mitchell said strongly, 'I don't think he succeeded.'

'Because there would be a body.' Sam murmured, letting her relief wash over her. 'They wouldn't have tried to pretend that ridiculous story with the cap.'

'So maybe they tried to kill him but he got away.' Daniel theorised. 'Or they're pretending he's dead and keeping him locked away somewhere.'

Sam sighed. 'We'll know soon enough.' But not soon enough for her. She stared at the archway in the monitor. If Jack had evaded death and was on the run, the King would be hunting him.

Hold on, Jack, Sam thought mentally, we're on our way; just hold on.


	5. Chapter 5

The light was beginning to go. Jack squinted up at the sun and suppressed a groan. He had made good progress even if it had been a day of solitude. He hadn't met another person or animal on his travels. It had given him time to think; he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He had planned a whole strategy for dealing with the Wraith between breakfast and his meagre lunch of an energy bar; planned changes to the Alpha, Beta and Gamma commands; thought through the candidates for the command of The Phoenix and knew he was going to have to excuse himself from that choice due to personal interest.

He shivered. The temperature was dropping again. He needed to make camp before the night closed. He scouted out a place by the lake. There was a steep part of the bank with an overhang. He built another lean-to; built a fire; made himself a rod and a lure and fished for his dinner in the lake. A reasonably sized ugly fish took the bait and he grilled it on a branch, picking off the roasted skin and flesh with scorched fingers. It tasted delicious. He was half-way through eating when he heard a cry.

He paused and listened hard. Maybe it was the wind. He picked off another lump of flesh and placed it in his mouth.

The cry came again. It echoed in his heart with quiet paternal memory; it was a child crying. He carefully placed the fish to one side and stood up. He stayed still, listening intently.

Another cry.

He picked up the knife and held the handle in an attack grip. He moved forward slowly following the direction of the cry. He fell back on his training as he inched forward through the forest undergrowth. As he got closer he could make out the forms of two women on the precipice of an embankment, illuminated by an old-fashioned lantern. They were kneeling by the edge calling down reassurances to the wailing child below. He pulled out his monocular and took a closer look. The women, both in their twenties, were clearly panicked. From what he could make out the child, their young sister, had fallen.

He rose from the undergrowth and holstered the knife in his belt. He cleared his throat loudly and made no effort to hide his approach. He kept his hands forward where they could be seen.

'Ladies.'

They turned immediately and rushed to their feet. Jack realised they had taken defensive stances, obviously protecting the child below. Close to them he could see one was brunette and one blonde; both wore the same heavy suede coats over the usual Avalonian robes.

'I'm just,' Jack waved vaguely as he struggled for words, 'travelling through. You need some help?'

'No.' The older of the two, a tall brunette, took hold of her sister's hand.

'Help me!' The plaintive cry carried up over the embankment.

Jack wet his lips. 'Look, I know I'm a stranger here but I can help.' He held the brunette's gaze. 'Please. Let me help.'

'Ame,' the blonde whispered, 'we should let him help.'

Ame sighed and waved him forward. 'Our sister fell.'

Jack peered over the side of the precipice. It was a long way down. There were trees every so often, bushes with a wicked assortment of thorns. All he could hear was the little girl whimpering. 'What's her name?'

'Fi.' Ame said. 'We can't see her and we can't see a way to her.' Her worry nudged at Jack.

He pointed at the trail of broken branches. 'There. She went down that way. See.' He looked at the terrain. It was covered in patches of snow and ice. It was going to be treacherous. 'You have any rope?'

'We came into the wood for kindling.' Ame snapped. 'We don't have any rope.'

'Ame, he's trying to help!'

'Eli, be quiet.' Ame replied snappily.

Jack closed his eyes briefly and reopened them. 'OK, I'll climb down and get her.'

They stepped back. He crept forward, taking a wide stance with his arms outstretched to keep his balance as he took a step down the embankment. He followed the path the little girl had ploughed on her way down. He felt his balance going but he managed to retain it.

He stopped and caught his breath.

That was close, he thought.

He started down again.

'Easy does it.' He murmured out loud.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, his foot slipped on a large patch of ice. He fell; tumbling downwards, trees and bushes grabbing at him, tearing his exposed skin, scratching at his clothing until he grabbed a passing branch. His momentum was stopped abruptly and he felt his shoulder tear at the sudden jerk. He let out a groan. He scrabbled in the dirt and found purchase on the rocky ground. He managed to regain his feet. He caught sight of Fi. She was curled into a ball, two feet from him to his left. He inched over slowly, taking his time.

'Fi?'

'Uh-uh.' Fi raised her head. She was young; pre-teen. She reminded him of Cassie when they had found her on Hanka.

'Are you hurt?' Jack asked.

'My ankle.' Fi went to move and he stopped her hurriedly.

'You stay still, I'll do all the work.' Jack said, breathlessly. He winced as his body protested. He checked out her ankle; it was sprained. She had a couple of impressive scratches on her hands but otherwise was untouched.

'OK,' Jack said, 'here's what we're going to do.' He gestured at her. 'You're going to climb on my back and we're going to climb back up.'

She looked at him doubtfully.

'I didn't say it would be easy.' Jack said. 'Come on.' He helped her get comfortable; her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. He needed his arms free to climb.

It was tough going; Jack struggled for breath with every move; a sharp pain in his side got worse with each step. His fingers were cold; his feet were cold. But he kept going, step after step until he reached the top. He crawled the last foot.

'Ame!' Fi called out to her sister who rushed over and scooped her up.

'Fi! Thank the Blessed Stars!' Ame looked down at Jack who hadn't moved. 'Thank you.'

Jack nodded and tried to catch his breath. 'You're welcome.'

'You're injured.' Ame noted.

'He fell.' Fi explained.

'I'm good.' Jack countered. 'I just need a minute.' His head felt fuzzy; he shook it. 'I jus' need a…' He went out like a light.

It was the sounds that brought him back to momentary consciousness; the babble of female voices; a fire hissing and popping in a hearth; the bang and clash of crockery and cutlery…the darkness pulled him back before he could question it more.

The next time it was the warmth that woke him. He was warm all over. He could feel the heat of a fire in front of him; a comfy thick rug softened the hard floor beneath him and blankets, thick and numerous, covered him. He was naked, he realised with some alarm.

His brown eyes snapped open. He stared out into a crackling fire. It was set in an impressive hearth. He allowed his gaze to travel around the room. Large sofas were arranged to take advantage of the fire; cushions and rugs strewn about the floor. It was homey and comfortable. It reminded him vaguely of the cabin. Beyond the sofas he could see a doorway leading to another room; a stairwell started at the opposite corner.

He frowned at his hands. His fingers had been scratched very badly by the climb, he remembered the pain, but he couldn't see a mark on them; they were healed. He tested his shoulder and pulled a face when it didn't twinge. He brushed a hand through his hair and considered what had happened. The last thing he remembered with any certainty was rescuing the little girl. What was going on? He moved slowly, gathering the blankets around him and standing.

Jack did a cursory search for his clothing. It was nowhere in sight. He made sure the blankets were secure and made toward the open doorway he had spotted. As he got closer he could hear voices talking. He slowed his step and listened.

'I cannot believe you brought him here, Ame.'

'We are sworn to protect him.'

Jack's eyes widened. Ame sounded like an old woman not the vibrant young woman he had met in the forest.

'We do not know that. He was to face a third test.'

'Our last test almost killed him, Gog.'

'The final test would have tested his loyalty to his wife. It would have been harmless.'

Tests. Well, that explained…nothing. Jack firmed his lips and considered his options. He was naked and wrapped in blankets. It was warm inside the cottage or wherever he was and most likely freezing outside. But he couldn't ignore what he had heard. He stepped forward through the doorway and came to a surprised halt.

Seven old women sat around an old pine table apparently gossiping. Different sizes, different shapes but old. Grey-haired, white-haired and…old. Wrinkled skin like paper, liver-spotted; old.

Jack stared at them; they stared back at him.

The old woman nearest him; steel grey hair and deep blue eyes that reminded him a little of Carter stood up. 'Greetings.'

'Ladies.' Jack responded courteously. He tugged his blankets closer feeling uncomfortably exposed. He motioned with his free hand. 'I can see that you're,' he paused, 'busy,' he said eventually, 'so,' he tried a smile, 'if you could just give me my clothes, I'll be on my way.'

'You must have questions.' Steel hair took a step toward him and Jack just barely stopped himself from taking a step back.

'Where my clothes are being the first one.' Jack rejoined.

She pulled out another chair and beckoned him towards it. 'Please. We will answer all your questions.'

He reluctantly sat down, tucking his blankets around him modestly.

'Let me begin with introductions; I am Ame,' she pointed to herself.

'My, how you've changed.' Jack muttered.

She shot him a stern look. 'My sisters Bee, Cay, Dal, Eli, Fi and Gog.'

Jack's eyebrows went up slightly. 'Gog? Really.'

Gog glared back at him with green knowing eyes. 'Really,' she said sweetly, Jonathan.'

He held up a hand in mutual surrender.

'Gog.' Ame berated her. She turned back to Jack. 'We are the Fairies of Avalon.'

'Sure you are.' Jack said slowly. He reconsidered whether he could escape with just the blankets around him.

Ame sighed and waved at the flower arrangement in the centre of the table. The red flowers turned white. She nodded at Gog who gestured and lifted the vase from the table to levitate in mid-air before returning it to the table.

'Nice trick.' Jack said. 'I've seen it before.'

Ame gave an exasperated tut and frowned at him. 'And your wounds? How were they healed? Or have you seen that trick before too?'

'Actually I have.' Jack retorted. 'Sarcophagus, healing device, oh, and a very nifty Ancient healing power.' He waved at her. 'Did that one myself one time.'

Bee clucked her tongue. 'See, Ame, I told you I caught glimpses in his head of the knowledge.'

'In my head?' Jack asked brusquely.

'Of course, child,' Bee said maternally, 'I read minds, you know, not that yours is that easy to read.' She patted his hand. 'Your wife is lovely.'

Jack withdrew it slowly and turned back to Ame. 'My clothes?'

'Please,' Ame sat down beside him, 'let us tell you of our story and if you still wish to leave, we will not stop you.'

'I listen to your story and you let me go?' Jack checked. 'That's the deal?'

Ame nodded.

'OK.' Jack gestured for her to continue.

'A long time ago, an Ancient fearing a powerful enemy descended to build weapons that could eliminate them from existence. He became known as Merlin.' Ame began.

'He knows this part.' Bee interjected. 'Get to the part with Mother.'

Fi snickered and she shared an amused look with Jack.

Ame glared at them. 'Another Ancient was sent to stop him…'

'Morgan Le Fey.' Jack supplied. 'I know that too.'

'Did you know the Ori were also alerted and sent someone to stop Merlin?' Ame shot back.

Jack stilled. 'The Ori sent someone? I thought they didn't know about our little corner of the galaxy back then?'

'Oh they knew.' Cay spoke up for the first time. She smiled shyly at Jack. 'They just did not have the power required to take on the Ancients and win.'

Dal leaned forward eagerly. 'Over time, the Ancients were able to hide this galaxy by playing a mind trick on the Ori.'

'This is not the man you seek nonsense?' Jack winced; he blamed Teal'c, he really did.

'Oh that's a good one!' Bee chuckled.

Jack began to wonder just how much she could read in his mind.

'And exactly right.' Dal confirmed. 'The Ori were effectively fooled into believing the Ancients were simply not there anymore.'

'But that has nothing to do with the story.' Eli remonstrated. She motioned back to Ame.

Ame motioned. 'Camelot was Merlin's creation; Avalonia was Morgan's.'

'Despite his rebellion against the Ancients, Merlin was determined to do the least damage to the development of the timeline that he could so he wrapped everything in the mystique of magic.' Gog added. With her sharp blue eyes and horn-rimmed glasses, she vaguely reminded him of Daniel. 'And despite her mandate from the Ancients, Morgan believed the damage had already been done. She simply used the technology and knowledge at her disposal openly. They battled for many years.'

'Then Merlin created Arthur.' Eli picked up. 'A human child born with the knowledge of the Ancients.'

'Morgan believed Merlin had created Arthur to be the guardian of the Sangraal.' Gog continued. 'Only that was not Arthur's purpose; he was to be the Light that battled the Dark.'

'Now you're confusing him.' Bee chided Gog as she patted Jack sympathetically. He was reminded of Urgo.

'I get confused too.' Fi whispered loudly.

Ame sighed at her sister and gestured at Jack. 'Merlin knew the Ori had sent an agent, an Orici called Lot; that was why he created Arthur, as a counterbalance.'

'OK.' Jack sighed. 'Not that this isn't fascinating but this is really…'

'Daniel's arena?' Bee smiled sweetly.

Jack shot her a look and pointed a finger at her. 'Stay out of my head.'

'Morgan was blinded by her fervour to stop Merlin,' Ame picked up again, 'and Lot knew this; he seduced her and used her.'

'He created nine children between them using his magic.' Gog said solemnly. 'Seven girls and two boys.'

'Unnatural children; the issue of a descended Ancient and an Orici.' Cay spoke up again sadly. 'We were not human but Faery, immortal and gifted. Lot intended to use us as Priors to spread Origin. It was only then that a betrayed Morgan, our Mother, realised her mistake. There was a battle and Morgan managed to escape here to Avalonia with us, her daughters.'

'Meanwhile Lot groomed his first son Mordred to kill Arthur.' Dal sighed. 'He almost succeeded but Merlin knew of Avalonia and travelled with a stricken Arthur through the Stargate telling Camelot that Arthur departed with his knights in the search of the Sangraal.'

'Morgan bargained with Merlin. After her experience with Lot, she knew the danger the Ori posed was real. She told him that she believed in his mission but the time to face the Ori was not at hand.' Gog jumped in. 'She agreed we would heal Arthur of his mortal wound but Merlin would destroy the Sangraal and he would be held in stasis until such time when the Sangraal was needed.'

'We healed Arthur but Lot had followed Merlin to Avalonia.' Ame said. 'He waited until Morgan had left with Merlin and Arthur before he seized the palace. We escaped to the woods and just as the Ancients hid from the Ori, we were able to, er, turn his mind from us.'

'When Morgan eventually returned along with Arthur and his knights,' Dal continued, 'they battled with Lot and defeated him but he had one more trick. He tried to transfer his power to his youngest child, our brother, Hal.'

'But Morgan was able to strip the powers from him and trap them in a vortex between dimensions.' Gog leaned back. 'But she had to Ascend to have the power to keep them imprisoned and even then there was no guarantee.'

'She feared there would be a day when the powers would be released from the vortex and bestowed on the progeny of Hal.' Ame said solemnly. 'Because she had Ascended she could no longer interfere.'

'It was then Arthur offered a solution; he would also give up his powers and they too would be held trapped in a crystal until such time as they would be needed. In return we would give him and Guinevere a much longed for child.' Cay inserted shyly. 'When Lot's powers were released and given to his descendant; we would give Arthur's to his.'

'We used our combined power to enact Arthur's wishes.' Gog concluded. 'And when it was time, Arthur, Guinevere and his knights returned to Earth through the Stargate.'

Ame gestured. 'Only we sent them far back into their past where they lived out their lives in the Kingdom of Summerland.'

Jack sighed. Myths and stories were really not his thing and he found himself missing Daniel. 'And you think I'm Arthur's descendant because I have the gene thing.'

'You are Arthur's descendant.' Gog said firmly. 'The throne room would not have recognised if you were not.'

'Arthur was born of the Ancients,' Ame explained, 'and it is true that you have the gene from them but it is not just the Ancient gene that would awaken the throne room but rather the recognition of Arthur's lineage.'

'You are confusing him again.' Bee warned.

Jack shot her a look and frowned. 'Like I said as fascinating as this all is…'

'Unfortunately,' Gog spoke over him sharply, 'that the throne room recognised you, that you are here, means only one thing.'

The seven women exchanged a solemn look even Fi who had looked as bored as Jack through much of the story looked serious.

Cue dramatic music, Jack thought caustically. 'What?' He said.

'Lot's powers are about to be released.' Ame informed him. 'The time of the battle is at hand.'

'We have known this would happen since Mother went to the Ori galaxy.' Gog noted, sniffing in evident disapproval.

'She had to go.' Cay defended valiantly. 'The threat was more immediate.'

'Adria was no threat.' Gog shot back.

'She was too!' Dal said passionately.

Jack watched in some bemusement as the seven women started arguing. He whistled loudly.

They all stopped and looked at him.

'You want to spell this out for me?' Jack asked sharply.

Ame sighed. 'When Lot's powers are released, his descendant, Vizar, will be made a new Orici.'

'Vizar will become the most powerful being in the universe.' Dal said. 'He will seek to rule it.'

'Great.' Jack shook his head. It had taken a lot of work and sacrifice to get rid of the Ori. The galaxy was only just recovering; they couldn't afford another protracted battle with some new bad guy.

'Vizar will get his powers; he may already have them.' Ame said. 'You must be ready.'

' _I_ must be ready?' Jack questioned.

Bee patted his hand. 'We will give you Arthur's powers. With them and us by your side, we will be able to defeat Vizar.'

'I really don't think you have the right guy.' Jack muttered uncomfortable under their combined scrutiny.

'You are the right guy.' Fi spoke up. She smiled. 'You let a wolf share your fire and you risked your own life to save a child.'

'And anyone can see that you adore your wife.' Bee chipped in.

Jack looked around the table and his heart sank at their expectant faces. He considered their story. He believed them. It was just crazy enough to be true given some of the weird stuff he had been involved with. If Vizar was going to turn into some kind of Orici, someone needed to stop him. He figured the crystal was probably some kind of weapon that would allow him to kill an Orici.

He sighed. 'Do I get to battle in clothes or do I have to be naked?'


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel took a large slurp of his drink and paged through the document on his laptop. He ignored the activity in the engine room around him as he focused on reading quickly through the staggering amount of Ancient text that was part of a scanned page from a book in Camelot. The conversation the day before about Avalonia had stirred something in his memory – or rather the buried memories that Merlin had left behind in his subconscious.

His lips twisted. His entire experience over a year before with Merlin seemed like a bad dream in many respects. SG1 had been looking for the Sangraal and instead found the wizard of legend frozen in an Ancient stasis chamber. Merlin had realised that his mortal life would never give him the time he needed to finish the Sangraal and he had downloaded his consciousness into Daniel. Adria had captured him soon after and for months Daniel had shared his consciousness with the Mage. Merlin had been a strong character who had lived many different lives and even though he had shared little of the myriad of memories, Daniel had felt overwhelmed most of the time, scared that he would lose himself. It wasn't until Adria had made them a Prior that Daniel had felt some kind of control return.

Merlin had completed his mission. They had built the Sangraal and sent it through to the Ori galaxy where it had destroyed the Ori. Unfortunately it had taken finding an Ark of Truth to completely turn their human followers and Morgan had been the one to step up and take on Adria. Daniel felt a pang of responsibility for that. He seemed to have a knack for condemning Ascended women to an eternity of battle, he mused.

He continued reading quickly, trying to absorb all the information. He had been wrong, Daniel realised. Avalonia had been Morgan's creation not Merlin's; Morgan also known as Mab, Queen of the Faery. He read on, learning as much as he could about the Seven Daughters of Morgan and the legend of Avalon.

'There you are!' Vala jumped on a stool next to him, placed both elbows on the bench top and propped up her face with her hands. 'I'm bored.'

'You're always bored.' Daniel commented, not looking away from the monitor to acknowledge her. 'Why don't you go work out with Teal'c?'

'What are you doing?' Vala asked, ignoring his less than subtle attempt to get rid of her.

Daniel sighed, exasperated. 'I'm been reading through some of the scanned copies of the books we found at the library in Camelot trying to find references to Avalon.'

Vala's eyes brightened. 'And?'

'And I found your legend of the seven fairies.' Daniel admitted. 'Apparently, Morgan had children when she was descended. Nine children in all. The two boys were raised by their father, Lot; the seven daughters were raised by Morgan in Avalon.'

'So these fairies are the children of a descended Ancient.' Vala repeated.

'The fairies were immortal.' Daniel continued, giving into his natural urge to confide in someone what he had learned. 'It sounds as though they inherited some of the Ancient powers such as healing, telekinesis, that type of thing.' He shifted and waved his mug vaguely in Vala's direction. 'When Arthur was mortally wounded, Merlin took him to Avalon be healed.'

'Do you think they're still alive and living on the Isle?' Vala asked, her mobile face alive with curiosity.

'Maybe.' Daniel leaned forward, pointing at the monitor. 'There's an obscure section that tells of a battle between Arthur and Lot on Avalon. Lot was defeated but…'

'But what?' Vala asked.

'I don't know,' Daniel admitted. He turned to look at her hesitantly. 'The description of Lot's powers sounds a lot like Adria.'

Vala's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She snapped it shut and shifted. He could see she was trying to find a way to handle the news. Vala had borne Adria and had been her mother. Vala waved a hand at him. 'You think this Lot was an Orici?'

'Maybe.' Daniel shrugged, his shoulders lifting and falling. 'Arthur was also the creation of magic in mythology. It could well be that Merlin created him specifically to combat Lot.' He pulled a face. 'That's not the bit that worries me.'

'It's not?' Vala asked. She wagged a finger at him. 'You have that look.'

'What look?' Daniel retorted with a hint of annoyance.

'The look that says you've just discovered something disturbingly bad,' she gestured, 'or brilliant.' She peered at him. 'Or it could be constipation…'

'Vala.' Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Sorry, sorry.' Vala nudged him. 'Continue.'

'The text mentions that Morgan placed a spell removing Lot's powers and locking them away somewhere.' Daniel said. 'But that the powers would return to Lot's descendants, the Royal family of Avalonia, one day.'

'And you're worried that day has come.' Vala realised. 'That that's the threat Arthur is supposed to face on his return.'

Daniel sipped at his drink to avoid answering her. His eyes drifted to the monitor. 'Morgan's spell may well have been tied to her Ascended power. If she's battling Adria on another plane of existence, it's probable that she may not have the power to spare to keep these powers locked away.'

'But surely the powers, if they existed, would have been released when Morgan took on Adria?' Vala argued passionately.

'Maybe not.' Daniel frowned. 'Maybe there was enough residual power to keep the powers contained until now.'

Vala sighed dramatically. 'Daniel, isn't this all just a little coincidental? We find Avalonia just as these powers are released?'

Daniel shifted on his stool and avoided her eyes. 'I don't think that it was coincidence.' He gestured at her. 'You know how I said I identified P5R832 because I found a reference to its address in a text from Camelot?'

Vala nodded.

Daniel winced. 'That wasn't exactly true.'

'You had another vision like the one you had with the Ark?' Vala questioned worried.

'No.' Daniel denied immediately. 'It wasn't a vision.'

She raised a beautifully groomed and shaped eyebrow.

'It was a dream.' Daniel said defensively.

Vala sighed and tapped her fingers restlessly against the bench-top. 'This is bad.' She declared. 'Does Sam know any of this?'

'No.' Daniel looked away and stared into the monitor. 'She's worried enough about Jack as it is.' Sam had been on the bridge or in the engine room constantly. She had rested but only under duress. He really didn't want to worry her further that Jack might be in danger from a King with Orici powers.

'You're going to have to tell her.' Vala pointed out.

'Tell me what?'

They both spun round to find Sam just behind them. Daniel took in her pale face and shadowed eyes but knew he needed to tell her – he needed to tell them all.

He sighed. 'We need a briefing.'

She nodded unhappily.

It didn't take long for SG1 to gather in the ship's conference room.

'So, what's this about?' Mitchell asked as he took his seat.

Daniel cleared his throat and filled them in on everything; his dream, finding Avalon, the legend of Lot's powers. He finished quickly.

Mitchell stared at him across the table. The officer had crossed his arms over his chest and was glaring at Daniel. 'Are you telling me Vizar could be another Adria?'

'Maybe.' Daniel qualified. 'But,' he sighed, 'yes.'

Mitchell clapped his hands over his face and leaned back in his chair, tilting it backwards slightly. He dropped his hands again and moved forward abruptly. 'What's the plan? Do we go back and get the Ark?'

'I don't think that it would work here.' Daniel countered. 'We're not talking about changing someone's belief but removing their powers.'

Sam shifted in her seat. Her hands were clasped tightly together on the table top in front of her. 'Daniel, you said these fairies were Arthur's protectors?'

'Yes.' Daniel nodded.

'Then perhaps they will protect O'Neill.' Teal'c said, inclining his head toward Sam.

'I think that's possible.' Daniel admitted.

Vala snapped her fingers. 'Maybe we're thinking about this the wrong way.' She said firmly. 'The Avalonians were determined that Arthur would return to save them. Now, if Vizar is the threat, perhaps it means that there is some technology available that would help him defeat him.'

'It's a thought.' Mitchell agreed enthusiastically. 'There is a stack of Ancient tech on that planet.'

'It's possible.' Daniel nodded. 'I can have another look through the books and see if there is a mention of some kind of weapon.'

'New plan then.' Mitchell said. 'We scan the planet for the General; make sure he's safe then we return to find whatever we need to stop this Orici guy.'

Sam nodded decisively in agreement. Her blue eyes flickered to Daniel. 'We have two hours, Daniel.'

They all stood up and filed out of the room. Daniel hovered behind to catch Sam who got to her feet slowly.

'You OK?' He asked as he gathered his notes.

Sam rubbed her arms. 'Do you ever think it will stop, Daniel? I mean, first it was the Goa'uld, then the Replicators, and the Ori, and…'

'And now this.' Daniel walked around and leaned against the table beside her. 'I don't know.' He said seriously. He gave a short laugh. 'I hope so. I don't really want to be fighting alien bad guys all my life.' He nudged her with his elbow. 'What's wrong?'

She shook her head. 'Ignore me.' She gave a groan and scrubbed her face with her hands.

'Why don't you go and get some rest?' Daniel suggested. 'I'll wake you when we get there.'

'I can't sleep.' Sam confessed, staring at the thin carpet on the floor. 'I keep thinking about Jack.'

Daniel put an arm around her and hugged her. She hesitated for a moment and leaned into him. He sighed. 'Me too.' He said. 'Me too.'


	7. Chapter 7

Jack paced the small living area before spinning to a halt in the patch of sun. He was clothed. He had turned down the Avalonian tunic and leather pants for the return of his own BDUs. They had appeared freshly laundered, pressed and surprisingly intact given his tumble down the hill during the test. He stretched, pulling the black t-shirt taut across his chest.

He was bored.

Very bored.

The fairies, women, fairies – whatever they were – had gone out to recover the mysterious crystal at sunrise. He had only half-listened to their explanation of why; something about their joint powers being needed, hidden in a cave somewhere…he hadn't really been paying attention.

'Stay inside the cottage.' Ame had told him as though he was a five year old child who couldn't be trusted.

'The cottage is protected from Vizar's power. You will be safe so long as you stay inside.' Bee had taken a moment to explain. He figured she had read the thought about the five year old.

He paced back across the floor again and finally slumped into the comfortable sofa. Maybe he should just rest; take things easy; save his energy and prepare for this thing with Vizar, Jack considered. He pushed his hands through his hair sending it awry. He wasn't good at waiting. Never had been. Back in his black ops days it had been the hardest part of the job.

It was the hardest part of being married to Carter; waiting. He had thought before their marriage that it would be similar to when he had sent her out on missions the year he had been SGC commander. He had been so wrong. It was a whole different ball game. But he had never known how hard it was until she had returned to SG1, gone out on a mission and almost hadn't come back. He knew the drill – hell, he had been in the military most of his life. He was luckier than most of the spouses of SG team members, he knew that too. At least he knew where his wife was most of the time.

Jack sat back and propped his feet up on the small table. Had Sam found out he was missing? Was she worried? Was she on her way to help rescue him? Would he be alive when she got here?

The whole thing sounded flaky; crystals and powers and…he sighed heavily and placed his hands behind his head, interlocking the fingers. It was so much more Daniel's thing than his. He missed Daniel; he missed his team. Washington was too far away from the SGC and he spent too much time there. He had been looking forward to Christmas at the cabin with Sam, Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c. They'd invited Vala too; she had become a good friend to Sam and besides, Jack thought with some amusement, it was worth it just to see how quickly she could wind up Daniel. Mitchell was headed home to be with his parents.

A bang outside grabbed his attention. He slowly put his feet on the floor. He pushed off the sofa and walked over to the window. He stayed back, taking a position to the side and staring out.

There was nothing in the clearing outside of the cottage walls. He peered into the undergrowth. Nothing. Jack pressed his lips together. He had a bad feeling about it. A very bad feeling. Yet there was nothing.

He headed back to his small pack of belongings that the fairies had apparently retrieved from his camp site and picked up the Avalonian stunner. He moved back to the window. He remained still and watched.

The bushes across the clearing rustled suddenly and a man emerged. Jack's eyes widened in recognition. It was Bally. He was running, panicked. There was a bloody stain on his tunic and it was clear that he was struggling. Bally stumbled over a rock and collapsed on the ground. There was no sign of whoever was chasing him. Jack didn't hesitate; he figured he could grab Bally and get them both back into the cottage before whoever was chasing Bally showed up.

Jack swiftly made for the door. He yanked it open and stepped outside. A chill shot down his spine but he ignored it and ran over to Bally. He stooped, checking the trees around the clearing for any sign of Bally's pursuers. 'Bally?' He pressed a finger to the man's neck. There was a pulse.

He kept his eyes on the tree line where Bally had appeared. He moved the stunner to his other hand and went to slip an arm around the unconscious man. 'Come on.' He placed one of Bally's arms around his own neck; he kept hold of the hand and hoisted the man upwards with the arm he had placed around Bally's back.

Bally suddenly stirred.

Jack glanced at him. 'Bally.' He watched horrified as the man transformed in front of his eyes into the King.

Vizar smiled coldly back at him. 'General O'Neill or should I call you, Arthur?'

Jack dropped Vizar like a stone, punched him roundly in the face, and set back for the cottage at a run.

A second later he felt his body yanked away from the ground by an invisible force. He was kept floating six feet off the ground. He glared at the King who smirked back at him.

'You really are so predictable.' Vizar said mockingly. He lifted a hand to his nose; his fingers came away bloody. He waved his arm and casually tossed Jack across the clearing.

The landing was hard. Jack heard the bone in his right arm snap; his right hip screamed; his head crashed off a rock. The breath was driven from his body and he was left gasping for air.

Vizar walked over and straightened the cuffs of his purple tunic. 'It's an amazing feeling this much power.' He circled Jack like a cat with a mouse. 'I could kill you now. Squeeze the breath from your body; turn your bones to liquid.'

Jack tried to move; to strike at Vizar again. He was held fast.

The King crouched beside him. 'But you deserve a slow and painful death.' He gestured with his hand and a spider appeared on Jack's heaving chest. 'This is a Carchk bug. Deadly. The poison paralyses its victim; they die painfully over many hours; unable to move, every nerve ending on fire.'

Jack watched horrified as Vizar picked up the spider in a gloved hand and attached it to Jack's neck. The sharp sting had him wincing. Vizar threw the spider away.

'Goodbye, General O'Neill.' Vizar grinned madly. 'Give my regards to Arthur.'

Jack could hear the King walking away; the rustle of the undergrowth as he left. He tried to move again but his limbs were not cooperating.

The pain hit in a wave. He tried to cry out but couldn't. His brown eyes opened wide as he gasped for thin breath, after thin breath. His back was in agony; he could feel every rock and jut of dirt that pressed into him. His arm hurt so much he could have gladly ripped it away from his body. His skin burned; all over. He had never felt so much pain; not when he had been tortured in Iraq; not when Ba'al had killed him and put him together again. His vision blurred and darkened. He could hear his own breathing, slowing and fading.

This was it…he was going to die…

A babble of voices intruded; the sisters returning, Jack realised. Don't touch me, he thought desperately, as someone laid a hand on his chest and sent another wave of pain through him.

Words filtered through the noise of agony; healing, they were going to heal him.

He felt a tingle around him as the air changed and then a cool rush of wind raced over his skin and chilled the burn. He gave a sigh of relief as the pain faded away but his body remained paralysed. The sisters' ability to heal hadn't been able to take away the paralysing affect.

He felt a moment's panic. He was never going to be able to move again; he was going to stop breathing…he was going to die.

The ground beneath him vanished and was replaced by a smooth, flat surface. They had transported him somewhere he realised. His skin pebbled with goose bumps as he was suddenly suffused with cold.

A memory shot back through him.

Antarctica; Carter's face above him, with those fathomless eyes of hers pleading with him.

' _Please. Jack.'_

He had never been able to deny her anything. With a flash he knew what was happening. He was in a stasis pod and they were freezing him. He held onto the image of his wife just as he had back in Antarctica. He remembered her face and the love in her eyes.

And then, there was only the cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Bee stood in front of the Ancient stasis pod as it completed the cycle and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

'Bee?' Cay asked solicitously.

'His only thought was of her.' Bee replied. 'He loves her so much.'

'Do you not remember how Arthur was with Guinevere?' Ame sighed. She placed an arm around her sister and gave a comforting squeeze.

'He left the cottage.' Gog remarked as she sat down on the bench opposite the stasis pod in the basement of the crystal cave. The cave had been their first hiding spot when Lot had invaded. The dark was illuminated with the rocky formations of multicoloured crystal.

'Vizar must have tricked him somehow.' Fi defended Jack strongly. 'He would not have left for no reason.'

'Given his injuries it is clear that Vizar has Lot's powers.' Ame added. 'It would have been easy to have used a glamour. Perhaps convinced him that it was a friend approaching.'

'And then Vizar poisoned him with the bite of a Carchk.' Dal sighed. 'It is lethal.'

'I still do not understand why I was unable to heal him fully.' Cay said fretfully.

Eli patted her hand. 'You did your best.'

'Perhaps the continued paralysis is not from the spider.' Gog theorised out loud.

'Vizar must have paralysed him before the spider.' Dal said excitedly. 'This is some kind of mental paralysis suggested into the subconscious by Vizar.'

'Then how can we break Vizar's spell?' Ame demanded. 'Because until we can restore him and give him Arthur's powers, we cannot hope to win in a fight against Vizar.'

'His wife.' Bee blurted out. 'She will be able to heal him. She will be able to break past Vizar's spell.'

Ame sighed. 'We have no way of knowing where she is or how quickly she could get here, and we cannot delay. Every moment Vizar has with his powers is another moment he learns how to use them against us.'

Bee tilted her head to one side. 'I don't think we have to worry about that.'

'What do you…'

A hum in the air had all sisters scuttling across the cave. They linked hands defensively and huddled together as the space was filled with light. As it faded four people stood in front of them; two men of equal height with brown hair and blue eyes, one wore spectacles, a women with dark hair and a bright, lively expression and a dark-skinned, muscular man with a gold tattoo.

The man without glasses raised his weapon as soon as he saw them.

'Mitchell,' the one with glasses said reprovingly, 'I don't think they're going to hurt us.' He took a step forward and made a show of putting his weapon on the ground. 'Hi. I'm Daniel Jackson. This is Vala.'

The dark-haired woman waved jauntily and smiled widely.

'Teal'c.' The dark-skinned man bowed politely.

'And Colonel Cameron Mitchell.'

Mitchell lowered his weapon and nodded cautiously. His blue eyes were pinned to them whereas the woman's eyes travelled around the cave with glee before settling on the pod.

'Daniel?'

'Not now, Vala.' Daniel said, his attention still on the sisters.

'Daniel.' Vala tugged at his green sleeve until he turned in exasperation and saw Jack.

'This isn't good.' Daniel remarked with a sigh.

Mitchell echoed the sigh. 'It explains why we couldn't get a firm lock on him for transport.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c intoned.

Ame took a step forward. 'You are Knights?'

'They fight with Arthur.' Bee confirmed. 'They are concerned for him.' She peered at Vala. 'You are not his wife.'

Vala's expressive eyes widened. 'No, oh no.' She shook her head fiercely. 'In fact, his wife is a very good friend of mine.'

'Is she here?' Gog asked brusquely.

'Why is that important?' Mitchell shot a look at Vala, clearly telling her to zip it.

'She is the only one who can save him.' Dal explained, stepping forward. She tucked her hands into the wide pockets of her robe. 'Please, it is very important that she comes here.'

'Let's just hold on that until we get some information.' Mitchell said firmly. 'Like how our friend ended up in one of those pods.'

'And who you are would also be good.' Vala added, gesturing. 'I mean I think we know who you are but you might not be who we think you are in which case that would be a problem and…'

'Vala.' Daniel broke into her spiel. He turned back to the sisters. 'You're the fairies of Avalon; Morgan's daughters.'

'Yes.' Ame confirmed. 'I am Ame.' She gestured at each of her sisters in turn. 'Bee, Cay, Dal, Eli, Fi and Gog.'

'You healed Arthur.' Daniel began.

'We don't have time for this.' Gog broke in. 'We must revive Jack and face Vizar before he becomes too powerful.'

'Vizar has Lot's powers?' Daniel asked worriedly.

Gog nodded. 'We believe he used them to trick your friend. He was poisoned.'

'We were able to heal the damage caused by the poison but Vizar left behind a mental suggestion of paralysis so strong that Jack is unable to resist it.'

Bee took a step toward them. 'Only a powerful bond such as that he shares with his wife will be able to break it.'

Daniel looked at Mitchell beseechingly.

Mitchell sighed and pressed his radio. 'Mitchell to The Phoenix.'

There was a crackle in response.

'The crystal is probably interfering.' Vala pointed out.

'Is there a way out?' Mitchell asked.

'No,' Dal said, 'but we may be able to help your signal to break through.' She closed her eyes and the light within the crystalline structures dimmed.

Mitchell hurriedly pressed the radio. 'Mitchell to The Phoenix; come in.'

'We hear you, Cam.' Sam responded. 'What's your status?'

'We've found General O'Neill; he's in an Ancient stasis pod.' Mitchell replied immediately. 'I'm requesting your assistance on the planet.'

'Sam, it's really important you come down.' Daniel sent in support.

'OK. I'll beam down in a five minutes.' Sam replied. 'Phoenix out.'

Bee clapped her hands excitedly as Dal breathed out and the lights brightened again.

'Neat trick.' Mitchell commented.

'From what we've learned,' Daniel said hesitantly, 'you hold the key to defeating Vizar.'

Ame nodded. 'We hold Arthur's powers but they must be given to a descendant of his.'

'Jack is a descendant of Arthur?' Daniel blinked. 'Really?'

'He is a good warrior, is he not?' Fi said tersely. 'So too was Arthur.'

Daniel held up his hands. 'I just…I thought Arthur died without leaving an heir.'

'When you say you have Arthur's powers is that some kind of weapon?' Mitchell asked hopefully.

Ame nodded at Gog who carefully pulled out a slim bright green crystal from her robes.

'This holds all of Arthur's powers.' Gog said. 'We will transfer the powers when he awakens and then we will all face Vizar.'

'We might have a few tricks to help with that.' Mitchell commented.

'If you're thinking of your Anti-Prior technology you cannot use it.' Bee said briskly. 'It would leave us unable to use our powers.'

'Maybe that's not such a bad thing.' Mitchell pointed out. 'Level playing field; us against Vizar.'

'If we are to destroy Lot's powers once and for all, we must fight Vizar on the right playing field.' Ame informed him.

Daniel raised his hand, a perplexed frown creasing his features. 'Exactly how do you intend destroying Lot's powers?'

The buzz of a transporter interrupted the conversation and an instant later, Sam's form solidified in the cave. She looked around swiftly and halted at the sight of Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

Too many memories flooded over Sam. She'd seen Jack trapped in a stasis chamber before and had worked tirelessly to save him. The remembrance of that time sent a shiver through her; hope, fear. Sam walked up to the pod slowly and raised her hand to rest against the outline of his frozen face. For a long moment, she stood there before she realised her distress must be clear to everyone. She took a shaky breath and tried to bury the emotions racing through.

Daniel and Teal'c moved to flank her.

'He's going to be fine, Sam.' Daniel reassured her. 'This is just temporary.'

Bee hurried over to her and Sam started as the white-haired, plump-faced old woman took Sam's hands in hers. 'Child, do not worry. Now you are here, all will be well.'

'What's wrong with him?' Sam demanded urgently. 'Is he OK?'

'He was bitten by a deadly spider but we have healed that. However, he remains under a spell – a hypnotic suggestion that he is paralysed. It was killing him.' Bee informed her. 'But we will revive him and you will bring him back.'

'How?' Sam asked.

Bee cupped her cheek. 'With the love you share.'

Sam looked at Daniel questioningly.

He nodded. 'They are the fairies of Avalon, Sam. I think we should trust them.'

'Let's get on with it.' Sam's lips firmed with determination.

Ame pressed the button to revive Jack. Daniel and Teal'c caught him as he fell from the pod and placed him gently on the ground.

Sam knelt by Jack's side. 'What do I do?'

'Call him back to you.' Bee encouraged. 'He will listen.' Her sharp eyes darted to the watching crowd and shooed them away. She took Sam's hand and placed it over Jack's heart. 'Talk with him, child.'

'Jack…' Sam felt dizzy. The surroundings changed suddenly; the cave disappeared and she felt like she was standing in an empty dark room. Sam figured she was no longer in her physical body but on some other mental plane.

'Call to him.' Bee's instructions echoed in the black void.

'Jack!' Sam called out obediently. 'Jack!' She started to walk through the darkness. 'Jack!'

There was no reply.

'Jack! Please!' Sam felt her breath catch in her throat. 'Please. Don't leave me!' The last word was almost a sob as she spun around desperately trying to find a way to her husband.

'Carter?' Jack's voice seemed to come from a far distance; he sounded so weak.

'Jack!' Sam yelled. 'It's me! Where are you?'

'I'm right here.'

Sam whirled around and there he was; right behind her. She hugged him to her hard and revelled in the feel of his arms around her holding her tightly against him; he nuzzled her neck before he pulled back and kissed her. Jack cupped her face with his hands and searched her eyes.

'We have to go.' Sam said softly. 'They're waiting for us.'

'I know.' Jack answered. He kissed her again gently.

Sam came back to her body with a jolt. Her hand was on Jack's heart but Bee had moved away. Sam stared down at Jack.

His eyes opened on hers and he took a deep breath. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Sam helped him into a sitting position.

His hand tightened on hers, reassuring her that he was with her; that he hadn't left her. She blinked back the tears that stung the back of her eyes and crowded at the back of her throat. Her chest tightened painfully. His thumb ran over her knuckles.

The sound of a throat being cleared broke into the bubble surrounding them.

Sam helped Jack to his feet as he took in the tableau. The sisters had gathered together on one side of the crystal cave and SG1 on the other.

'I take it you've all been introduced?' Jack asked briskly, waving between the two groups.

'Yes, sir.' Mitchell moved forward. 'Sir, we believe that King Vizar may be another Orici.'

'Oh yeah. Vizar has powers.' Jack informed them all briskly. 'He tossed me around like a twig.'

'We told you not to leave the cottage.' Ame remonstrated as she moved forward.

Jack glared at her. 'I thought he was Commander Bally, an ally.'

'Really?' Daniel blurted out. 'Bally told us you were dead.'

'He probably did that to protect me.' Jack explained what had happened at the palace and Bally leaving him in the forest before he explained how he had met the sisters and their story.

Daniel listened fascinated before he filled him in what had happened since Jack had gone missing. 'We figured out that Vizar might get Lot's powers.' He concluded.

Vala gestured around the cave. 'So, let me get this straight; Vizar has Lot's powers, you need to be given Arthur's and there's some kind of apocalyptic battle between good and evil that we all need to fight so there is never the possibility of anyone getting the powers again?'

'Yep.' Jack nodded. 'That pretty much covers it.'

Sam frowned. 'Exactly what powers are we talking about giving to the General? And are they temporary or permanent?'

'She asks good questions.' Mitchell said, looking at the sisters expectantly.

Jack smiled as he looked at Sam. 'She always does.'

'Does it matter?' Ame asked challengingly. 'We cannot defeat Vizar unless he takes Arthur's powers.'

'It does matter.' Sam said firmly. Her hand was on Jack's shoulder and it tightened reflexively. She hadn't just found him to lose him in a battle.

'It will not stop either of you if it means saving all of humanity from a great evil.' Bee said gently, moving forward again.

Sam looked at her solemnly. Bee was right; they would always sacrifice themselves but she needed to know…

Cay cleared her throat. 'If we survive the battle, we can strip the powers from him again as we did with Arthur.'

'And what are these…powers?' Jack questioned, motioning at the crystal Gog held.

'Merlin created Arthur to be the ultimate warrior. He was able to defend against Lot's tricks, see through his illusions.' Dal explained. 'Arthur's power provided him with a natural shield and a second sense about battle.'

'Foresight.' Daniel said. 'Like the time I was in the training game with Teal'c.'

'Well, I guess we'll find out.' Jack said. 'So what happens now?'

The seven sisters exchanged a long look and moved to stand in a semi-circle around Jack.

'Are you ready?' Ame asked.

'He just wants you to get on with it.' Bee piped up.

Jack shot her a look and nodded. 'Let's do this.'

'The rest of you will need to stand back.' Ame said firmly, gesturing at SG1 to move away from Jack.

Sam glanced at her husband who gave her a nod of reassurance. She moved away reluctantly to stand behind him. Daniel and Teal'c stood either side of her. Vala and Mitchell stood on Teal'c's opposite side.

Gog raised the crystal. 'Aveo.'

The sisters raised their hands towards the crystal and it glowed. A green light shot out and hit Jack squarely in the chest. He staggered under the unexpected blow. The light went out.

Sam's eyes widened at the clear crystal in Gog's hands. She hurried forward and placed an arm around Jack as he swayed. Teal'c helped her lead Jack to a nearby rock where he could sit.

'It will take you some time to adjust.' Ame said quietly.

'Perhaps we could use that time to come up with some kind of plan.' Mitchell suggested dryly.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'He's right.' Jack commented. 'We need a plan.' He absently rubbed at his chest. Sam's hand remained on his shoulder.

'Jack.' Daniel said.

'Daniel.'

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Jack. 'Vizar thinks you're dead, right?'

'Right.' Jack agreed. 'Or at least neutralised.'

'Can't we use that somehow?' Daniel asked.

'That is a good idea.' Mitchell said. 'He won't be expecting us either. Maybe we can take him by surprise.'

'He will be expecting us.' Ame said, indicating the sisters. 'He knows we would not leave him unchallenged. He will be prepared and he has had time to get used to his powers.'

'How are you going to strip Vizar of his powers?' Sam asked. 'Is it like what you just did but in reverse or…?'

'The powers will only be released when his mortal body is dead. Unfortunately, the crystals cannot hold Lot's powers; they are too unstable. It would cause a massive explosion.' Gog replied. 'That is why Mother channelled them into the vortex.'

'So what then?' Jack prompted.

'You intend Ascending.' Daniel realised, taking in the sisters' expressions. 'As Ascended beings your combined power will be able to destroy them.'

'Won't the Others up there stop it from happening?' Vala queried. 'They haven't exactly been keen on interference before.'

'I don't think they'll see this as interference if the sisters Ascend once the battle is over and then they destroy the powers.' Daniel mused out loud. 'After all, the powers come from the Ori. It's in their interest to ensure they are destroyed.'

'How did Arthur defeat Lot before?' Sam asked hoping it would provide some clues on how they defeat Vizar.

'With Excalibur.' Ame replied, her eyes grew distant as she recalled the battle. 'Mother was fighting Lot with lightening; strikes were coming down from the sky; he was throwing fireballs. Arthur threw Excalibur across the field.'

'Lot was not prepared to deflect it.' Gog continued.

'Like with Khalid.' Sam said. 'He was focused on Cam so Daniel was able to shoot him.'

'So, the sisters here go in and distract Vizar; I sneak in and take him out.' Jack said confidently. He gestured at Sam and she handed him her handgun.

'We should also consider that Vizar's army will no doubt be guarding the palace.' Teal'c said.

'That's where you guys come in.' Jack pointed at Mitchell. 'Mitchell, you and SG1 can handle the guards.'

'One more question,' Vala put her hand up like a child in school, 'how are we planning to get to the palace?'

'We will transport us directly there.' Gog said.

'Sounds like a plan.' Mitchell said with a smile.

Daniel looked at Jack. 'How do you feel?'

Jack shrugged. 'A little hungry, actually.'

'He's fine.' Daniel declared with a sigh of exasperation.

'In which case we should go.' Gog said firmly. 'We cannot waste any more time.' She motioned and everyone began to gather in the centre of the cave

Jack looked over his shoulder at Sam. She tried a small smile and his hand covered hers on his shoulder. She helped him stand and they walked over to join the others together.

It was time to save the universe again.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack barely felt the disorientation of the transport. One moment they were in the cave and the next they were standing outside the throne room in the Avalonian palace in an empty corridor. SG1 immediately brought their weapons into position.

'I don't like this.' Mitchell muttered. 'Where are the guards?'

'Hiding.' Jack replied as the answer came to him in a flash; a picture painted in his mind without thought. He knew it was his new powers and he repressed a shiver. 'They're behind the doors at the end. Vizar's planning for them to rush in and surround the sisters.'

'OK. Daniel, Vala; stay here. Teal'c, Sam; you're with me.' Mitchell ordered.

Sam's eyes briefly met Jack's before she set off. He watched as Mitchell deployed the team in positions along the length of the corridor. Jack pushed his worry for his wife and his friends deep down; he couldn't afford to be distracted. He had to focus so they could all come out of the battle alive.

'You ready, ladies?' Jack asked, turning to the sisters.

They all nodded but he could see the nerves in their eyes.

'Remember,' he said, 'you just need to distract him.'

Bee patted his shoulder. 'Do not worry about us. We will be fine.'

Ame nodded and the sisters took formation; Ame at the front, with Bee, Cay and Dal behind her; Eli, Fi and Gog behind them. Suddenly, they glowed with an ambient gold light. Wings sprouted from their back; thin and gossamer, shining with an other worldliness that took Jack's breath away.

'Wow.' Jack murmured as they flung open the heavy throne room doors with their minds and moved as one into the room.

Jack hung back; he took position by the door. He would need to wait for a moment before sneaking in. He glanced into the room.

The sisters had stopped in the centre; Vizar rose from the throne on the raised dais and smirked at them.

'Well, well, well.' Vizar said coldly. 'The fairies of Avalon or should I call you Aunts?'

'Relinquish your powers or we will remove them!' Ame declared forcefully.

'You will do nothing!' Vizar snarled. 'You couldn't even protect your new Arthur.' He raised his hand and a blast of energy shot out.

The sisters raised their own hands and met his energy bolt with theirs. Jack slipped into the room. He skirted the edge, keeping out of Vizar's sight. The distant chatter of gunfire gave away that the team had engaged with Vizar's guards. Worry shot through him.

Focus, Jack told himself sternly.

The throne room was responding to his presence; the walls lit up brightly, and Jack cursed. They had all forgotten about the throne room's ability to recognise him.

Vizar wasn't a fool. He noticed immediately. He gave an angry growl and thrust the energy at the sisters. It blasted into them and sent them scattering like bowling pins. He scoured the room for Jack who ducked behind a statue.

'I know you're here!' Vizar yelled. 'Show yourself or I will kill your friends!'

Jack pressed his lips together and walked out from behind the statue. 'I'm the one you want, Vizar.'

Vizar smiled although his dark eyes remained angry and hard. 'You survived.'

'I survived.' Jack said tersely.

The two men began to circle each other in the centre of the room. Jack could see Ame checking on her sisters; helping them to their feet.

'I should have just killed you.' Vizar said angrily.

'Yes.' Jack agreed. 'You should have done.'

Vizar raised his hand and a fireball appeared. He sent it across the room. Jack automatically, without thinking, raised his own hand. The fireball fell to the ground in front of him. Vizar gave a cry and a wall of fire appeared in front of Jack.

Illusion.

The word whispered through his head. He found himself moving without making a decision to do so. He stepped through the flames.

Vizar stared at him, breathing hard. 'You have Arthur's powers.'

'Sweet, huh?' Jack commented.

Vizar pointed at a sword on the wall and it dislodged suddenly, flying across the room.

Jack simply plucked it out of the air, clasping it firmly. 'Nice sword.'

'Very well,' Vizar said, 'let us finish this as men.' He mentally called for another sword and brandished it with skill.

'This was so not the plan.' Jack muttered under his breath. He spared a glance at the sisters who were still picking themselves up off the floor. He circled Vizar warily. Jack didn't rate his own chances in a sword fight. He was trained with guns and knives, not swords. Swords were really more Mitchell's gig by all accounts.

 _Do not worry_ , Bee called to him mentally, _you may not have the knowledge but Arthur did. Call on the power._

Call on the power? What the hell did that mean, Jack wondered.

Vizar struck out. Jack countered. Their swords met in a clash. Thrust and parry; back and forth. Whatever Vizar tried, Jack countered. It was, Jack considered as he tried to catch his breath, like an out of body experience; his movements weren't his own.

There was a flurry of thrusts and Jack staggered back. Vizar snarled and with a sharp upward thrust he sent Jack's sword flying. He swung to deliver the killing blow and Jack threw up his arms. Vizar's sword shattered on an invisible shield that had apparently been erected above Jack's head.

'Cool.' Jack muttered. He rolled and got to his feet as Vizar picked up the fallen sword and rushed at him. Jack unholstered his gun and fired at Vizar. Vizar flung up a hand and the bullets dropped out of the air.

Suddenly, a red stain appeared on Vizar's chest. It spread across the pale gold robe he wore. The King looked down on it with astonishment before he swung around.

Daniel was at the doorway; his P90 perfectly aimed. He nodded at Jack. Daniel's shot had struck Vizar while Jack had distracted him.

'No!' Vizar yelled. He struck out towards Daniel with a bolt of energy. The archaeologist ducked.

Jack's lips firmed; his brown eyes hardened and he fired his gun again. The shot was perfectly aimed, striking Vizar's heart. He dropped like a stone to the floor.

SG1 rushed through the doors. Sam came to a halt beside Jack. There was a bruise on her cheek and her knuckles were bloodied as though she had gone hand to hand.

Mitchell nodded at Jack. 'We're secure out here, sir.'

'Now, sisters!' Ame's cry grabbed everyone's attention.

The sisters gathered around Vizar in a circle. They joined hands. A dark, red mist rose from Vizar's body. The sisters' forms began to change into familiar white glowing energy beings as they Ascended.

Bee turned back to Jack with a smile. 'Our promise.' She gestured with a glowing feeling and a stream of green energy flowed out of him, leaving him drained. Sam placed an arm around his waist when he staggered and he leaned on her, putting his own arm around her shoulder.

'We must go now.' Ame said. 'It has been an honour.'

The red mist that hovered in the air around Vizar rolled and whirled until it was a massive swirling sphere. It spun like some macabre glitter ball. The sisters began to float around it; around and around.

Jack felt dizzy.

The red ball exploded suddenly and everyone ducked.

When they looked the room was empty. A green crystal fell through the air and shattered on the marble floor.

'What do we do now?' Vala asked plaintively.

Jack looked at Sam before he looked back at the rest of the team; the rest of his family. 'Let's go home.'


	11. Epilogue

Jack tasted the soup and smacked his lips. The scent of the butternut squash filled the kitchen of the cabin along with the roast chicken and vegetables in the oven. The cabin smelled like Christmas to Jack. He had needed the day of mindless domesticity, he mused as he considered the taste of the soup. The events on Avalonia had drained him; he'd spent the journey back on The Phoenix sleeping off his experience and two more days being poked and prodded in the infirmary of the SGC before Carolyn Lam had declared herself satisfied that he was fine and released him. He had agreed with the President to take his leave early and with Sam still fully occupied with The Phoenix he had headed up to the cabin early to prepare for the Christmas holiday.

He glanced around at his efforts. The homely rustic cabin had been transformed with tinsel and holly. Mistletoe had been strategically placed on the front door along with a festive wreath. There were candles and a tree. He had decorated it quite haphazardly but it looked OK in his considered opinion. He'd placed the Christmas presents Sam and he had already picked out and wrapped for their friends underneath the branches. There was some classical music playing on the sound system Sam had set up the last time she had been at the cabin and there was a cosy fire in the hearth.

Everything was done. All it needed was Sam who was due to arrive at any moment and the rest of the brood who would turn up the next day on Christmas Eve.

The soup needed something, Jack mused. Maybe salt, maybe pepper. His eyes alighted on the half-drunk bottle of beer on the counter. He considered it, shrugged and picked up the bottle upending a glug of the contents into the soup. He took another taste.

Perfect.

The hum of a transporter alerted him to Sam's arrival and he turned hurriedly, snatching the towel off his shoulder and dumping it on the bench. He hurried over to her as she appeared, dressed in tight jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown leather bomber jacket. One bag appeared beside her; she had another slung over her shoulder and she was incongruously carrying a small brown paper bag.

He kissed her hello enthusiastically. 'Hey.' He said smiling, his brown eyes twinkling at her as he pulled back to gaze at her.

'Hey.' Sam hugged him. 'How are you doing?'

Jack shrugged. His finger traced over the bruise on her cheek. It had faded to a dull yellow. 'You didn't let Vala heal it?'

She rolled her blue eyes at him. 'What and lose all the admiring looks of fear The Phoenix crew have been giving me?'

'Ah.' Jack smirked. 'You have learned well, young Skywalker.'

Sam shot him a look. 'Teal'c made you watch Star Wars again on our way back from Avalonia, didn't he?'

Jack didn't deny the charge. He hugged her again and leaned in for a kiss. It was a while before either of them surfaced. He revelled in the feel of her pressed up against him; in the citrus scent of her hair, the soapy scent of her skin and the faint hint of oil. His lips twitched. She'd evidently been working on the engines again. He sniffed again.

'Do I smell baked goods?' He asked seriously.

'I stopped by the SGC. Cam baked us some macaroons to wish us Merry Christmas.' She waved the brown bag at him.

'You don't even like them.' Jack said, letting go of her and snatching the bag out of her hand.

'Whereas there isn't a cake or a biscuit you haven't laid eyes on that you don't like.' Sam pointed out with some amusement.

He pushed another macaroon in his mouth in response.

Sam glanced around the cabin. 'Hey, this place looks great!'

Jack paused in the middle of biting a macaroon and nodded. He brushed some crumbs off his blue sweatshirt. 'Hmmm.' He chewed and swallowed hurriedly. 'I may have made a bit of effort.' He said with false modesty. He threw the bag down on the sofa as he headed back into the kitchen. He turned down the heat on the soup and the food.

'Something smells nice.' Sam slid her arms around his waist. She leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. 'You're spoiling me.'

'That's the idea.' Jack admitted with a smile. He turned and hugged her again.

Sam smiled suddenly. 'You know Daniel has talked General Landry into giving everyone refresh sessions on protocol in the New Year.' She poked a finger into his chest. 'Including you.'

'Remind me to thank Daniel.' Jack pulled a face.

'Don't be too hard on him.' Sam chided gently as she locked her arms back around him. 'He felt really bad when you went missing.'

'Well, he did save me from Vizar so I guess I can give him a pass.' Jack commented.

'Daniel said they made contact with Avalonia yesterday ostensibly catching up after their seven days of mourning.' Sam informed him. 'Apparently, Bally is the new King; he was found in a dungeon. He's invited the rest of SG1 back to complete the treaty. He's, uh, requested that perhaps you don't return.'

'Sensible.' Jack commented dryly.

'Apparently,' Sam said, 'according to the Avalonians, Arthur returned with his Knights, defeated Vizar and freed the Avalonians from his tyranny with the help of the Fairies of Avalon before disappearing in a flash of light.'

'Really.' Jack's hold on her tightened.

'Really.' Sam repeated. Her eyebrows drew together quizzically as she scanned his expression. 'What's wrong?'

He made a face. 'Let's just say having those powers was kind of freaky.'

Sam ran her hand through his short hair, her hand ending up resting at the back of his neck, her fingers stroking through the strands. 'I have to admit I'm really glad that the sisters were able to remove them again.'

'Me too.' He cupped her face with one hand and she leaned into it, turning her head to place a kiss on his palm. 'You want a drink?' He plucked the beer bottle off the bench and offered it to her.

'I'm OK. Will dinner wait while I grab a shower?' Sam asked, and he wondered as he caught a glimpse of sudden nerves in her blue eyes.

'Sure.' Jack dropped another kiss on her lips. 'You go ahead.' He watched her grab her discarded bags and walk away with concern. He wondered at her nerves. He was reasonably sure that he would have heard, or rather been involved, if she had received a new posting so he didn't think it was professional. Which left personal.

He frowned.

There was nothing – at least, that was nothing beyond the obvious; him going missing and risking death to save the universe. He stirred the soup listlessly and turned the heat way down.

Jack moved back into the den area. He picked up one remote and stopped the music. He put on the TV instead, turning to an old movie; a Christmas rerun of It's A Wonderful Life. He settled back on the cushions.

The movie didn't grab his attention. He'd seen it too many times to get caught up in the fictional issues of a man debating his value; he was too busy debating his own. Jack sighed. Sam loved him; he loved her. There was nothing to worry about. She was probably just a little shaken about everything that had happened. He wasn't exactly completely, totally, over it himself.

It had been strange having Arthur's powers; he hadn't felt like himself. He'd experienced some strange dreams since; of riding into battle with a dragon on his armour, Sam smiling at him dressed in robes and finery, of magic. Those had been mixed with the nightmares where he remembered the pain of the spider's bite; the way his arm had burned; the way he had fought for every breath.

He closed his eyes and shoved that memory away. Nothing to worry about, he repeated to himself firmly. Besides, they had five whole days over Christmas to work everything out. He looked up as Sam re-entered and headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She had changed into blue flannel pyjamas he noted as she made her way to him and cuddled up, resting her still damp head on his shoulder.

'It's A Wonderful Life?' She questioned.

Jack nodded.

Sam frowned and shifted. She reached in between them and pulled out the bag of macaroons. She shuffled closer to Jack and he put his arm around her shoulder. Sam absently opened the bag and began eating.

Jack watched her with amusement as she finished one macaroon and absently reached into the bag again. 'Carter.'

'Hmmm.' Sam said around a mouthful of food.

'You hate macaroons.' Jack pointed out.

Sam froze, her hand buried back in brown paper. Her eyes flitted to his and his stomach lurched as he saw the nerves in her eyes again. 'I seem to be craving them.' She confessed.

Jack began to smile and stopped abruptly as her choice of words hit him. 'Craving?' He asked delicately.

Sam nodded.

'Any particular reason why?' His heart was beating in his chest so loudly he was sure she could hear it.

Sam moved to look directly at him. Her blue eyes were swimming with anxiety. 'I'm pregnant.'

Jack felt his throat close up. His eyes fell to her belly and snapped back to her eyes. 'You…you're sure?'

'It's early – very early. But I got it confirmed today.' Sam said. Her fingers fidgeted with the buttons on her pyjama top.

'Pregnant.' Jack reached out tentatively and covered her stomach with a trembling hand. He stared. Too many emotions rushed through him; fear, joy, wonder. He knew she was waiting for him to speak; to say something but…he couldn't.

A baby.

Their baby.

He lifted his stunned eyes to hers. 'We're having a baby?'

Sam nodded. A tear fell from the corner of her eye and he wiped it away with his free hand before pulling her close.

'God, Sam.' Jack buried his face in the crook of her neck. 'A baby.'

'I know.' Sam whispered.

He moved abruptly to scan her face worriedly. 'And you're OK, you and the baby?'

'We're fine. Healthy.' Sam assured him quickly. 'Carolyn wants to do a scan after Christmas and she wants to run some additional tests given our ages and my medical history.'

Jack nodded. 'I'll be there.' He jumped up suddenly and raced to the kitchen. She watched in bemusement as Jack dumped the soup in the sink and walked sheepishly back to her. She slipped her arms around him as his went around her.

'Beer?' Sam asked, her face alight with laughter.

Jack kissed her, softly, reverently with all his love for her in his touch for her to feel. 'Carter…' He stopped unable to complete his thought; there were just no words. He loved her; he loved their child. The love they shared meant everything to him. His hand rested over their baby and hers moved to cover his.

Sam smiled; the smile she had always reserved for him; the one that made him feel like he was the King of the Universe. 'Merry Christmas, Jack.'

fin.


End file.
